Aegis
by Japanese Perverted
Summary: Piers' devotion to his captain is all because of her.
1. Proposition

_**April 2010**_

_"What's your name soldier?" asked a man wearing a black suit walking towards the young soldier at the training area._

_"Nivans, Piers sir," answered the soldier as he tried catching his breath then wiped the sweat that was forming on his forehead using the back of his gloved hand while the other hand held his weapon. He then looked at the man inquiring about his name. The man was wearing a suit yet, his build was so muscular that it was so obvious that this man was a soldier himself or had the same training as him._

"_Nivans, eh?" repeated the man as he looked at the last name of the soldier on his uniform._

"_Well, I saw your performance awhile ago during the training exercise and I can say that I am very much impressed with your skills," continued the man._

"_Thank you sir," responded Piers appreciatively then his eyes drifted on the small identification card on the man's suit. But, even before he was able to read the man's name someone called him._

"_Captain Redfield!" shouted a man in military uniform as he approached the man in suit then saluted at him._

"_Captain, sorry to disturb you but, __**they**__ are now ready to see you," informed the soldier. The captain was evidently disappointed with the conversation that was cut short._

"_Ok, I'll be proceeding there then," answered the captain. The soldier then saluted at him again then left._

"_Well, Nivans, nice meeting you," stated the captain._

"_Likewise sir!" answered the young soldier then saluted at the man._

_The captain turned away and walked a couple of steps when he suddenly stopped in his tracks. The young soldier was confused with the captain's sudden action and just continued to look at the man's back._

"_Nivans," called the captain as he slowly faced the young soldier once more and looked at him intently._

"_If ever you are looking for something more challenging… or exhilarating… why don't you join the B.S.A.A., we could definitely use someone like you there," proposed the captain as a smirk played on his lips then turned around to take his leave._

_The young soldier stood there speechless and astounded as he just watched the captain walk away and disappeared into the corridor of the building._

**CHAPTER 1**

**~ Proposition ~**

**June 2010**

The sky was perfect blue with only a few clouds drifting in the flawless scenery. It seemed as if there's nothing wrong happening in the world right now— no viral outbreaks, no B.O.W.s, no bio-terrorists, no wars. The blue sky seemed to give the illusion that there was once again peace in the world. It was an illusion that people were willing to take— to believe in if it meant living their lives normally. For others however, the illusion was but the reality that the nightmare was still present and it will continue to worsen if no one was going to stop it.

A bus slowly made its stop in front of the military base. The bus door then made a mechanical hiss once it opened to give way to the young man wearing a simple white v-neck shirt, a pair of dark jeans and black and white sneakers. He then wore his aviator sunglasses when he exited the bus while carrying his duffle bag with his right hand. The bus closed its door and drove away leaving the young man in his place. Afterwards, the man walked straight into the building to take shelter from the heat of the weather.

Inside the building, the man felt relieved as the cool air from the air-conditioning unit of the building made contact with his skin. The interior of the building looked pleasant— white walls, a few hanging art pieces, potted plants, and some wooden chairs and other wooden furniture. He then made his way to the receptionist to inquire.

"Excuse me miss," he called from the other side of the high round reception desk, removing his sunglasses to look at the female receptionist who was busy typing something in the computer.

When the receptionist moved her eyes away from the computer monitor to the source of the voice, she was taken aback on how handsome the inquiring young man looked.

"G-good morning sir, what can I do for you?" she stammered as she tried to answer the man without blushing.

"I'm here for the orientation of the recruits," he answered her while gently dropping his duffle bag on the floor.

"Oh, well the orientation will take place in the orientation room located near the end of this corridor," explained the receptionist to him while standing and making hand gestures to easily show the direction of the room.

"Thanks," expressed the young man, picking up his duffle bag to make his way to the orientation room.

"Wait," intervened the receptionist, "if you… need help in other things or you have trouble location rooms— don't worry because I'll be here to lend you a hand."

"Ok, I'll keep that in mind—"

"Dianne," interrupted the woman, "my name is Dianne Evans." The receptionist with long braided blonde hair then extended her hand to the man. Dianne looked pretty even if she was wearing the same uniform as the other female workers there. With blonde hair, green eyes, and her youth— she was not hard on the eyes.

"Nice meeting you Dianne," uttered the young man, extending his hand to meet her hand in a handshake. "My name is Piers Nivans."

"Piers Nivans… that's such a nice name for a soldier," flirted Dianne while she tucked some blonde hair behind her ear. Piers clearly noticed that Dianne seemed interested in him but he can't waste time flirting with the receptionist if he was going to get to the orientation on time. Furthermore, he can't be distracted with such petty things if he wanted to do well in his training.

"Thanks," answered Piers, "well Dianne… nice meeting you but, I better get going now. Don't worry I know where to find you in case I get lost." He faintly smiled at her and then quickly walked towards the orientation room.

As Piers made his way to the room, he can't help but notice the female attention or stares that he was getting along the corridors. It looked like a scene from a movie where all eyes were on the main character as he was striding along the corridor in slow motion while some music was playing in the background. If it was just anyone else, they would have probably reveled in the attention but, Piers was there not for the attention or glory—he was there for more serious reasons.

In Pier's life, there came a time when he was able to accomplish and attain a lot of things but, he got bored of it and that was why he yearned for something more challenging— something more exciting. This was why he now found himself walking towards the orientation room.

Upon entering the designated room he quickly saw the big logo of the B.S.A.A. on the wall and the large number of recruits in the room. The room was filled with a variety of people—men and women, young and experienced, civilians and soldiers. He surveyed the room to look for a vacant seat next to someone _normal_— someone who he can easily converse with. He then noticed that there were plenty of young people dressed casually sitting together. He assumed that those young men were probably friends that decided to experience and get a piece of the action by joining the B.S.A.A. They probably thought that it will be as easy and as fun as playing Call of Duty. In another part of the room, there were also people in military uniform talking to one another—they were probably talking about their experiences on the field and why they decided to join the B.S.A.A. just like him.

Piers somehow had the urge to seat along with the uniformed group but looking at how he was dressed, he thought that they would probably mistake him as one of those trigger happy youngsters. So, he shunned the idea of sitting with them and opted to just find a vacant seat no matter who was sitting next to him. He then saw a vacant chair in the front row on the far right side between a sleeping man and someone busy reading some paperwork.

Upon reaching the vacant seat, he placed his duffle bag down, settled down on the chair and waited for the orientation to begin. After sometime, Piers' excitement and anticipation in joining the B.S.A.A. started to show when he started tapping his fingers on his leg. This mannerism of his then caught the attention of the person sitting next to him.

"Nervous?" asked the person on his left.

When he moved his head to look at the person who spoke to him, all of a sudden he seemed lost for words.

"Are you nervous?" repeated the woman as she placed the documents that she was reading down and looked at Piers with her blue eyes. She then tilted her head to the side as she waited for his reply.

"N-no, I'm not… more of excited if I could say so," answered Piers as he tried to collect his _cool_ and looked at the woman wearing a grey long sleeve shirt, a pair of black slim jeans, and white sneakers who was now facing him. The woman's short brown hair framed her face and further accentuated how beautiful her face really was.

"How about you, are you nervous… or anxious?" asked Piers in return, shifting his body to face the woman.

"Well, not really," replied the woman in confusion with his question. "I'm probably excited like you or like everyone else in this room," she stated while looking at the rest of the people in the orientation room who were still busy talking with one another.

"Besides, I don't think these people know the meaning of nervous or anxious if you ask me. Just take a look at that group for example," she pointed out, moving her head to the group's direction for him to look at.

Piers couldn't help but grin upon seeing a group of young men dressed casually pretending to be zombies and attacking one of their friends. The one being attacked then tried to defend himself by hitting his zombie friends with a rolled up paper.

"Well, I don't think he'll last long with that kind of weapon," commented Piers while a smile unfolded in his lips.

"You're right, but, you got to admire his fighting spirit," she acknowledged, "because besides the fact that he is outnumbered and that his friends all became zombies, he still continues to fight for his survival."

Piers returned his attention to the woman upon detecting a hint of sadness in her words while the farce continued from the distance.

"Well, that is why it's important to concentrate and perform well in the training on dealing with the infected and B.O.W.s so such event could be avoided," explained Piers.

"Yeah, you're right," agreed the woman as she returned her attention to Piers. "Although… those guys over there could really use some basic and extra military training judging that all their combat experiences came from video games."

Piers laughed at the woman's comment because he was definitely thinking the same thing as her.

"So, how about you soldier?" asked the woman while taking a quick look at his duffle bag on the floor, "do you think you could handle such things?"

"Well definitely," he answered confidently, "because I have completed my military training, I have plenty of _real_ military experiences and I was trained by my father ever since I could hold a weapon."

"Well, it's nice to know that not everyone in this room will be starting from scratch," the woman commented, smiling at Piers, "besides, judging from the looks of those who are in this room, you are not the only one who had some training and military experience."

"How about you?" inquired Piers looking at her mischievously, "you don't look like those military people over there and you definitely are not the type of person who will join the army just for the thrill of holding a weapon or killing the bad guys _and_ you are definitely not the type of person who will leave her makeup and stylish clothes because one day you just woke up and decided to save the world."

"Oh, wait, wait," intervened Piers as he leaned closer to the woman to share his theories, not even giving her a chance to react to his assumptions.

"It is probably because of a guy— you're here because your boyfriend is part of the B.S.A.A. and it tears up your heart not seeing him or being with him, so you are here so both of you can be together… or something like that," teased Piers, displaying his boyish charms by smiling at the woman and waiting for her reply.

"Well… it's not actually a boyfriend— it's more of a girlfriend," jeered the woman, leaning closer to him and raising an eyebrow seductively.

"Really? Well, this is getting interesting," declared Piers, shifting his seating position. The woman's revelation suddenly made him excited. "Today is probably my lucky day."

Silence then enveloped both Piers and the woman as they both waited for a reaction or response from each other from the awkwardness of their situation.

"For real?" asked Piers seriously, breaking the silence between them. He was actually weighing whether the woman was serious or just pulling his leg. The woman noticed the blush that appeared on Piers' face and all she could do was laugh at him.

"I can't believe you took it seriously!" stated the woman while laughing at the young man's reaction. "Do I look like someone who swings that way?"

Honestly, Piers' couldn't imagine the woman being attracted to another female, but, it's not hard to imagine that both male and female could be attracted to her. Come on, gorgeous face, blue eyes, long lashes, luscious lips, and a body to die for— who wouldn't want to be with someone like her? If she was a distraction to him now, then it will take all of his will and concentration to focus on his training or she will be the death of him and his B.S.A.A. career.

"Of course not," he replied innocently, composing himself and clearing his throat. "Well, kidding aside, what's your back story?"

"You might be surprised," she declared, switching her attention to the man with the B.S.A.A. logo on his uniform that just entered the room. It seemed that the orientation of the recruits was going to begin. However, Piers was more interested to listen to her answer than what the B.S.A.A. officer was going to say.

"_Good morning, my name is Lt. Samuel Thomas and I would like to welcome all of you here to the B.S.A.A. training camp…"_

"Believe it or not but I was actually a police officer," confessed the woman looking at Piers once again, not paying any attention to the man who was talking in front.

"A police officer, really?" he questioned her, shifting his position in his seat showing great interest to know more about her back story.

"Well, not really a cop, but I was actually part of a special task force that dealt with terrorists, drug dealers, and other serious crimes or cases," elaborated the woman while shifting her eyes to the B.S.A.A. officer in front who continued to address the group of recruits in the room.

"…_and to officially welcome all of you to the B.S.A.A. may I call on one of its founding members and a high-ranking officer and agent…"_

"Special task force, huh? From what city if I may ask?" probed Piers as he continued to look at the woman with interest.

"…Raccoon City," she muttered, locking her clear blue eyes with his hazel ones.

"…_Miss Jill Valentine."_

The woman stood up upon hearing her name, carrying her papers and made her way to join the B.S.A.A. officer in front of the room. All eyes were on her now and Piers was still in shocked with her response and with the revelation that he was conversing with none other than the legendary Jill Valentine— one of the few survivors of the Arklay Mansion and Raccoon City Incidents and one of those people responsible for bringing Umbrella's downfall.

Nothing seemed to be absorbed in Piers' mind with what Jill was saying. All Piers could do was watch her from his seat while she delivered her speech. Somehow, he felt guilty and like an ass for conversing with her casually— mistaking her for just any girl and even tried hitting on her— this was clearly the death of him and his career.

"…and I'm looking forward to working with all of you here and on the field. Thank you once again and welcome to the B.S.A.A.," declared Jill, finishing her speech. She then looked at Piers one more time— locking with his eyes, and then departed the orientation room.

After Jill Valentine left the room, Lt. Samuel Thomas continued with the orientation of the recruits. At this point, Piers couldn't care less anymore for there were plenty of things going on his mind right now but, he was definitely certain of one thing.

"Captain Redfield was right… things are definitely more interesting and challenging here in the B.S.A.A.," Piers muttered to himself, smirking at his realization.

* * *

Author's Notes:

I'm actually a Valenfield fan as well as a Wesker x Jill fan but after playing RE 6 and seeing how devoted Piers was to Chris, this made me think that there was probably a deeper or another reason why Piers was so devoted to Chris besides the fact that he admires or looks up to him. So this gave me the idea to come up with this story.

Also based from the game document (serpent emblem), Chris actually asked Piers to join the B.S.A.A. in 2010. This actually gives me about 2 years of timeline to make this story unfold before the events of RE 6 transpire.

I actually revised this chapter, placing the year of events and as well as using the past tense for the story.


	2. Limitations

_**May 2005**_

_"What the hell were you thinking soldier?" questioned the drill sergeant, grabbing the young man by his collar then forcing him to sit on one of the beds inside the infirmary. The young soldier was breathing heavily and was perspiring non-stop. His face lacked color and his eyes can't seem to focus on one location— he was very sick._

_Instead of having pity on the young soldier the sergeant can't help but scold him for his foolishness. "You look like hell and I doubt the doctor gave you the clearance to leave this facility and join the training," seethed the officer while he sat on an empty bed next to where the young soldier was._

"_I-I have to complete the training sir," explained the soldier as he tried to make eye contact with the man in front of him. "I c-can't afford to rest and lag behind the training—"_

"_Bullshit!" shouted the sergeant as he stood up and moved closer to the sick man. "I know that you really want to finish the training but in the condition that you are right now… I doubt that you will be able to accomplish anything." The older man knew that his harsh words stung the sick man and yet, this was the only thing he can do to help him understand the possible consequences of his actions._

"_Son, I know that you are one tough soldier but, you should stop being so arrogant and start caring for yourself," advised the sergeant as he once again sat down at the bed and calmly talked to the young man. "You might not care about what happens to you but, what about those who care about you? What would they say or feel if they found out what happened to you?"_

_The young soldier lowered his head, guilt finally sinking in his sick arrogant head. "I'm sorry…" he muttered, "I-I will get some rest and follow whatever the doctor tells me to do in order for me to get well and finish the training as soon as… I-I am… able to." _

_A faint smile appeared on the lips of the sergeant. He was somehow relieved with what the young man had said. "Very well then," stated the sergeant as he stood up once again. "I will call the doctor and leave you to get some rest." The older man was making his way to the door to exit when his attention was called back by the sick man._

"_Sir…" uttered the young soldier. The older man stopped walking and turned his head slightly, waiting for the young man to finish his sentence. "…please, don't tell my father about what happened today." The soldier's hazy eyes locked onto the sergeant's. That action was enough for the older man to know that he was talking once again to the strong and determined boy that he met a long time ago and not the arrogant and delirious one awhile ago._

"_Don't worry, I won't tell the Colonel about it," assured the man. "Take care of yourself Piers." The man left leaving behind in the room the young man as he finally closed his eyes to rest._

**CHAPTER 2**

**~ Limitations ~**

**July 2010**

Several weeks had passed ever since Piers joined the B.S.A.A. Throughout his stay he was able to learn a lot of things about the organization— its objectives, history and reason of foundation. During this time, the recruits were given a lengthy lecture on Umbrella, its activities in the past, important details on B.O.W.s and viruses. The lecture was probably information overload for the recruits but, the authorities of the B.S.A.A. deemed it important that these would-be-B.S.A.A. soldiers knew what evil they were up against and why there was a need to stop this madness. Who would have known that the B.O.W.s and deadly viruses even existed back then and that the fight to rid the world of such vile things had been going on since 1998?

The recruits were also assessed to determine what kind of training they were going to receive— whether they were to undergo the basic military training or proceed to the special training in dealing with B.O.W.s and the infected. Luckily for Piers, because of his military experience, he was placed at the latter group. This meant that he didn't need to deal with the blue-heads and that concentrating in his training was going to be easy… or so he thought.

Piers picked up his metal tray of BBQ chicken, mashed potatoes, vegetables, and Jell-O then slowly made his way to the center of the chow hall, surveying where he can sit to take his lunch. He was about to make his way to an empty table when someone called out his name.

"Piers!"

Piers' head turned to the direction where the voice came from. "Over here," called a soldier with a crew cut, raising his right hand to show where he was. The man was sitting together with two other soldiers. Piers smirked and made his way to the table.

"Hey," greeted Piers as he sat down the chair, placing his tray on the table. The others greeted him back acknowledging his presence in their company.

"So, Piers, the guys and I were just talking about today's training," explained the soldier while stabbing a small piece of meat with his fork and putting it in his mouth.

"Well Carl, today's training was quite a surprise," he began, "…I didn't expect that they will be bringing in live B.O.W.s for us to practice on but, then again, these are the things that we will be facing out there."

"Yeah, I guess the B.S.A.A. wants to prepare us with the real situation out there than sugar coat it," commented Carl.

"The training is definitely different from what we had in the army— it's a lot more dangerous," added another soldier, taking as bite of his sandwich.

"And it will only get more dangerous Ben, as they bring in bigger B.O.W.s as the training progresses," remarked Carl, "How about you Marco, what do you think?" Everyone from the table looked at the guy who was busy enjoying his meal.

Marco stopped chewing the piece of meat in his mouth, swallowed it and placed his utensils down. "Well…" he started, leaning back on his chair, "it made me think how lucky we all are… I mean, we are being trained to deal with these monsters and we have the proper equipment to do so— making things easier for us. Just think of what those who survived the Arklay Mansion and Raccoon City Incidents had to go through."

It was the year 1998 when a series of gruesome murders took place near the Arklay Mountains. It was also the year when the S.T.A.R.S. was sent to the darkest depths of hell and it was the year when the nightmare turned into reality. Even at the destruction of Raccoon City and the fall of Umbrella, the nightmare still lived on… especially for those who had been there since the beginning.

"If I had been there in the Arklay Mansion incident, I would probably won't be here right now having this conversation," admitted Carl, looking at his companions seriously.

"Imagine, there were only five people who survived the mansion incident—they were either very skilled or very lucky," stated Ben, resting an arm on the table, "…or probably both."

"I actually heard that there were some people who managed to escape the contagion of Raccoon City before it was obliterated by the government and one of them is here in the B.S.A.A.," informed Marco as he grabbed his glass of water to drink from it.

Silence had befallen the table. Everybody knew the person that Marco was referring to. It was no surprise that the person they were talking about was one of the founders of the B.S.A.A. Then as if on cue, the doors of the chow hall swung open, giving way to a female wearing an oversized light cobalt shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers causing some soldiers to stand up and salute at the woman. Marco, Ben and Carl looked at the woman who was making her way to the food counter leaving Piers puzzled with what the three were staring at.

"Speaking of which," stated Carl, tilting his head to the direction of what they were staring at. Piers shifted in his chair and saw someone familiar by the food counter getting her lunch. Piers squinted his eyes as he tried to remember who that person was and when the brunette woman turned around they both made eye contact. Piers quickly turned away upon realizing who that person was.

"What's wrong?" inquired Marco, wearing a confused look on his face. The three soldiers were now looking at Piers suspiciously, trying to figure out why he was behaving such way.

"Is she still there?" asked Piers, looking stiff in his seat. "Who?" questioned his comrades as they become more and more suspicious of their friend.

"Valentine!" hissed the nervous man while trying not to move much.

"Yup, she's still there," informed Carl, leaning at the back of his chair and crossing his arms "in fact… she's actually walking towards this table."

"What?!" reacted the nervous soldier, looking at his companions in shock while his heart started to beat faster and faster. Piers then tried holding his utensils to pretend that he was busy eating. His hands were shaking as he sliced the BBQ chicken on his tray.

"She's getting closer now," informed Ben, looking at how nervous his friend had become. "Twenty seconds before contact," warned Marco, looking at the approaching female.

"Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit," cursed Piers as the footsteps came closer and stopped behind him.

"Nivans," called the female, laying a hand on his shoulder. The nervous soldier then suddenly stood up in surprise and accidentally knocked down his chair.

"Hey, are you alright?" asked the female, holding the surprised soldier by his arm.

"D-Dianne?" muttered the confused soldier as he composed himself.

"I'm glad that you still remember my name," stated the receptionist, trying not to blush in front of the soldiers. "Are you ok? You look like you had seen a ghost or something?"

"I'm fine, don't worry… I just thought you were _**somebody**_ else," explained Piers, glaring at his friends. "So, what are you doing here anyway?"

"Well, I'm actually here to relay a very important message to someone until I saw you. It has been so long since we last saw each other… so I thought I would come by and say hi," admitted the young woman, tucking some of her hair behind her ear and looking at Piers fondly.

"… Hi then, ummm— shouldn't you rely that message already?" noted the soldier, pointing out the paper she was holding.

"Yeah, you're right, I should get going then," agreed Dianne, "I'll see you when I see you, bye." The young woman walked away smiling at Piers one more time before she turned around and left Piers. The young soldier sighed heavily and even before he was able to pick up his chair, he saw _**her **_looking at him from across the room.

"Hey, are you alright?" interrupted Ben who stood up from his chair to help his friend pick up his chair.

"Yeah…" replied Piers as he turned around and sat on his chair once again. "I can't believe you guys tricked me, you assholes!" seethed the young man, leaning on the back of his chair and letting his hands dangle. The three just laughed at Piers and how nervous and pathetic he looked awhile ago.

"So what's the deal with you and Ms. Valentine?" pried Carl, taking a bite of his apple pie. Piers looked at his companions and saw the serious look that they had on their faces. It seemed that they wouldn't let him off the hook if he didn't say something.

Piers sighed in defeat. "Do you still remember the orientation of the recruits several weeks ago?" asked Piers to his companions.

"Yeah, she was there to give the welcome speech to the recruits," stated Carl.

"So, what about it?" asked Ben as he leaned on the table, waiting for the young soldier's answer.

"Well, I was able to somehow talk to her, not knowing who she really was," began Piers, "…and I sort of hit on her."

The table was silent and the three men were surprised with what Piers had revealed to them. Ben's mouth was wide open with shock, Marco's eyes were wide in disbelief, and Carl had a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Seriously?" asked Ben to confirm his friend's revelation.

"Yes," verified Piers, "seriously."

Silence continued in the table.

"Piers," spouted Carl while leaning towards the table to rest his arms, "I don't know whether you are the bravest person I know or probably the stupidest!"

"It's Valentine we're talking about, what were you thinking man?" commented Ben, grabbing his short hair with both hands.

"Nothing! I wasn't really thinking about anything when I talked to her— It's not like I planned on hitting on her in the first place. It just happened," defended the troubled soldier, massaging the area between his eyebrows in frustration.

"No wonder you were all stiff and paranoid awhile ago. You know that your ass could have been removed from the B.S.A.A. because of your little stunt," criticized Carl, shifting in his seat. "But, since several weeks had already passed and you're still here… it just means that she wasn't really offended by it."

"Offended or not, I just feel shameful about it…" admitted Piers, lowering his gaze to his tray of food. The three men just stared at their friend before one of them broke the silence.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Ben curiously asked his friend running his hand on his short hair.

Silence once again governed the table. The three men awaited the young man's answer.

"This…" proclaimed Piers, standing up from his chair. The young soldier turned his back from his comrades and walked straight to the table where Jill Valentine was sitting at. The three soldiers could only look at the young soldier with awe.

"Guys, you know that he's in deep shit right. It's Jill Valentine for heaven's sake and we all know whose name comes attached to that…" the silent soldier, Marco, reminded the group as they continued watching their friend walk to his doom.

"Yup, he's definitely a dead man," added Carl, leaning forward to the table resting his arms.

"Should we tell him?" asked Ben, switching looks at Marco and Carl waiting for their response.

"…Nah, we'll let him figure it out on his own," stated Carl, propping his head with his hands, "it's more exciting that way." The soldier just smirked at the situation his young friend found himself in.

Despite his nerves, the young man walked tall proceeding to his superior's table. His heart then started beating faster and faster as the distance between him and the woman vanished.

Piers saw Valentine taking her lunch by herself. This was actually a good thing since no one will be around to hear how he would make a fool out of himself. This was also the perfect chance to explain and get things off his chest.

When he was about a foot near his destination, Valentine stood up from her chair and started walking away.

"Shit," the young soldier thought, seeing her walk away from him. This was his only chance and he won't let her walk out on him. In panic, Piers ran after her and blocked her way.

"Wait, don't leave!" shouted Piers, facing Valentine raising both hands to stop her from walking away from him. "I'm sorry ok? So, please stop avoiding me."

"What?" uttered Jill, looking at the young man who was blocking her way with pure confusion.

"I know I shouldn't have talked to you the way I did during the orientation—bragging and flirting with you," frantically explained the young soldier, locking his serious yet worried eyes with her confused big ones. "Plus what you saw awhile ago, it was nothing—she's just someone I met, sh-she means nothing!"

Valentine tried to open her mouth to say something but was cut off by the babbling soldier.

"I know that I was out of line and my behavior during the orientation was unacceptable as a soldier so if you feel that I should be punished for it then I will fully accept it!"

The two continued to stare at each other, waiting for someone to break the awkwardness that they once again found themselves in.

"I'm going nowhere soldier… and I'm definitely not avoiding you because I was just making my way to the water dispenser to get a glass of water," stated Valentine, tilting her head to the direction of the water dispenser in the chow hall.

Piers turned his head and saw the water dispensers lined up against the wall.

"Plus, what you do during your free time is none of my business," added the woman.

Did the young soldier just further embarrass himself in front of his superior?

"Ummm… I-I'm sorry ma'am, I-I just wanted to get it off my chest—and now that I have, I'll be on my way now," stiffly stated Piers, leaving his superior behind and making his way back to his table.

Jill Valentine continued looking at the young soldier with confusion who was making his way back to his table. When the young man reached his table, he sank in his chair with embarrassment.

"What was that all about?" asked a young female voice, handing Valentine a glass of water.

"It's nothing," replied the woman, grabbing the glass and returning to her table accompanied by the other female. Jill sat down her chair and started drinking her glass of water.

"That wasn't nothing," suspected her companion, looking at the brunette woman as she sat down with her tray of food.

Jill Valentine didn't say anything and just focused on eating her lunch while the young woman with short brown hair wearing a white coat over her clothes continued looking at her skeptically.

"What?" Jill finally reacted as she dropped her fork on the tray and looked at the woman that sat across her with a raised eyebrow. "I already told you, it was nothing, Rebecca."

The young woman leaned over the table and looked at Jill mischievously. "Well, that didn't look like nothing to me Jill."

"Think what you want Rebecca," uttered Jill as she continued with her lunch. Jill didn't need to say anything to Rebecca because she knew that her young friend will just continue to pry for information.

"Okayyy…" The younger woman rolled her eyes in disbelief and gazed back at the soldier who roused her interest. "Hmmmm, he kind of reminds me of someone we know."

Jill stopped slicing the piece of meat on her tray and just let out a heavy sigh as she shook her head slowly.

Piers had completely lost his appetite and had left his food almost untouched. How did he manage to make a fool out of himself in front of Valentine twice? He had approached her to apologize but it didn't end that way.

"I reckon it didn't end well," commented Ben as he looked at the young soldier groaning while his hands covered his face.

The disgraced soldier nodded his head slowly in affirmation.

"Well just think of it this way, since she is one of the higher ups, you won't really get to see her that often and that is also the same reason why she won't be participating with the trainings directly," encouraged Marco, giving his friend an assuring smile.

"He's right… so, come on Piers, suck it up!" urged Carl, smacking the sulking man's back hard with his hand causing him to suddenly sit up straight. The three soldiers continued laughing at the poor young man and his petty misery.

**August 2010**

Jill Valentine sat in her office. The room was nothing much, clean white walls with only a single framed reproduction of The Kiss painting by Gustav Klimt hanging on the wall, carpeted floor, large cabinet for files lined up perfectly on the wall, and a large black desk. The desk was almost bare with the exception of a laptop, a small pile of documents, and a picture frame with a picture of the S.T.A.R.S. team.

Jill was busy typing some reports when she was suddenly disturbed by a knock at her office door. "Come in," said the woman while she continued typing. She only stopped what she was doing when her visitor cleared her throat.

"Oh, Rebecca," noticed the surprised woman who then stopped working, "I'm sorry, I was a little bit engrossed in finishing these reports."

"So, what brings you here?" asked Jill, placing down the documents on her table and looking at the young doctor standing in front of her work table."

"Well… I'm here to personally deliver a very important message to you," stated the younger woman as she handed a folder with the logo of the B.S.A.A. to the woman sitting behind the table who immediately opened it upon receiving.

"After reviewing your latest medical records and after the numerous meetings that I had with the B.S.A.A. officials, not to mention your various attempts to win my favor by sending me my favorite cupcakes and successfully locating and getting a certain _dead _person to get in touch with me after twelve years—which I consider as the greatest bribe that you can offer me and which I _**highly**_ appreciate… and as your doctor… I am giving you clearance to join and facilitate the training exercises for the recruits."

After hearing what the doctor had said, Valentine closed the folder and just looked at her friend with surprised eyes as if she still cannot believe what she had just heard.

"The higher ups said that you can begin next Monday... Well, that's all I came here to do… I better go back to my office," stated the younger woman, then turning around to exit the room but even before she was able to do so someone hugged her from behind.

"Thank you, thank you Rebecca!" expressed the overjoyed Valentine as she kissed her friend on her cheeks. "You don't know how much this means sooooo much to me."

"Okay, okay, I know how happy you are about it and I can _**really**_ feel it— so if you could just stop hugging me too tight before you accidentally kill me" pleaded the woman.

"Oh sorry," apologized Valentine as she let go of her friend.

"I'm glad that you are happy about it, just be careful, okay? Don't stress yourself too much, avoid doing very strenuous activities, and if ever you are feeling not so good you should call me immediately."

"Don't worry, I'll keep those in mind," assured Valentine as she opened the door for her friend. The doctor smiled at Jill and exited the room.

"Oh, Rebecca before I forget…," stated Valentine while taking out something from her back pocket and then immediately tossing it to her friend.

Rebecca caught the metal handcuffs and just gave Jill a puzzled look.

"Good luck with your date tonight with Billy!" declared Jill, winking at her friend and closing her office door.

The young doctor immediately pocketed the handcuffs and blushed severely as she tried to quickly leave the corridor and avoid the mischievous look of those who saw and heard what had just happened.

**September 2010**

Eliminating B.O.W.s and the infected at a distance was an easy task for the trainees. All they need to do was lock on a target, pull the trigger, and wait for their target to drop dead on the ground. Well, that's just the easy part— fighting at close range with limited space and ammunition with a bunch of infected and B.O.W.s was a whole different story.

For the past several days, the trainees did a lot of strength training and were taught C.Q.C. when dealing with B.O.W.s and the infected. The soldiers brushed up their skills with one another and with the use of dummies. Now, everything that they've learned for the past several days was to be put to the test.

The trainees made their way to a very large and enclosed training ground. The training ground was a lot different from where they had practiced for the past few days. The room looked like a cross between an arena and a laboratory or something. It was somehow dark with only a few lights on—mostly only on the part where the soldiers will sit and up on the balconies where several armed soldiers were posted. The room looked very sterile and the middle part of the room was surrounded by thick glass that separated it from the rest of the room. The darkness of the room covered whatever it was beyond the thick glass. The room definitely gave a serious and dangerous feel to those who were in it.

"Is it me or does it feel like we are being sent to our execution?" remarked Ben while frantically looking around the training room. "They even have snipers on the balconies!"

"Yeah… snipers waiting for you to run and shoot you in your fucking head or stupid ass in your case, Ben," added Carl, kicking his buddy on his ass causing the shorter man to stumble on the ground.

"What the hell Carl!"

"Serves you right for giving me a broken nose when you hit my face with the back of your gun," scoffed Carl, crossing both his arms on his chest in annoyance.

"I already told you that it was an accident," explained Ben while standing up and fixing his uniform.

"An accident that could have been avoided if you weren't panicking and running around like you lost your head or something."

The two soldiers continued their nonsense bickering while Piers and Marco just watched their friends insult each other.

"Isn't it that those two are older than both of us?" questioned Marco while continuing to watch the fight.

Piers just shrugged his shoulders and commented, "Well, I just don't see the maturity and wisdom in those two with what I'm seeing right now."

"Maybe they haven't reached that part yet," commented Marco.

"Perhaps… or maybe they already skipped that part," added the youngest soldier with a smirk on his face.

Everyone's attention was then caught by the mechanical door that hissed open giving way to their instructor. A Caucasian man with almost shoulder-length black hair made his way to the front of the soldiers. The soldiers stopped whatever it was that they were doing and immediately stood up and saluted at the man. The man saluted as well and the soldiers sat down.

"Good day to all of you," greeted the man with his Italian accent. "As you are all aware, it has been almost 3 weeks when the strength training and C.Q.C. training in dealing with the B.O.W.s and the infected began and as for today, everything that you have learned or gained from the trainings will be put to the test… and to help us in today's training we will be needing the help of someone who is very much an expert or very much experienced in eliminating these vile creatures—"

Then as if on cue the mechanical door once again opened, causing everyone to look at that direction. A female wearing a blue B.S.A.A. uniform came into the room and walked towards the male instructor.

"Ahh just in time Jill," addressed the man, welcoming his guest.

"Good to see you again Parker—you look great," complimented Valentine, noticing that his friend had lost some weight since the last time they saw each other.

Recognizing the female that entered the room, the soldiers stood up and saluted at the female. Jill saluted back.

"At ease gentlemen," commanded Valentine, making the soldiers sit down in unison. Jill looked at Parker and waited for him to continue his briefing.

This gave Carl the opportunity to tease his friend, so, he then started nudging Piers to get his attention but Piers knew what game his friend was playing. Carl wouldn't stop bothering him if he didn't look at him and at the same time if he did get his attention, he will do something to make him feel uneasy because Valentine was in the same room as them. So, Piers chose the best option—he ignored Carl and discreetly flipped the finger at his friend. Carl definitely got the message.

"So like what I was saying awhile ago, Ms. Valentine over here will be demonstrating how to go about today's training. Also, let me be frank with all of you… today's training is very dangerous and could cause you your life or somebody else's life if you make a mistake."

The air of seriousness in the room then became heavier.

"Ms. Valentine," called Parker, giving the floor to her.

"Gentlemen, today's training is all about survival. Now when I say survival, it is not just shooting at creatures until they drop dead like what you did in your earlier trainings because real survival is being alive after experiencing the worst kinds of situations on the battlefield like limited ammunition and first aid and various monsters attacking you on all sides. You might be good at shooting targets here in the camp but if you don't use your brains once you are already on the field… I'm sorry but you won't get very far. So, today's training is not just eliminating B.O.W.s because today we will be putting to the test the knowledge and skills that you have acquired and honed during your trainings and how well you use them to your advantage and your survival."

"Parker, if you could please…" commanded Jill, signaling the male instructor to push the switch on the wall.

When Parker pushed the switch, the rest of the lights switched on revealing the middle part of the training room.

Valentine continued her briefing while making her way to the glass barriers, "You will be fighting for your survival down there in the _pit_—eliminating B.O.W.s that will be released through those electronic doors using only the items or weapons that we will be providing you with."

"But, don't worry, in case any of you screws up, our snipers will be taking care of those creatures that are too close for comfort," added Parker, seeing the anxious and dread look in the faces of some soldiers.

"Also, for this exercise, you will be working in teams and we will be rating your team as well as your individual performances," stated Jill, making her way near the front row of soldiers, looking at them and making sure that they take the exercise seriously.

"So make sure that you do your best down there…" Valentine uttered while her eyes unconsciously locked on Piers' and it stayed there for awhile as if she was wishing him good luck.

"Anyway, let's begin shall we?" declared Valentine as she broke eye contact and headed back towards Parker.

Carl, Ben, and Marco all turned their heads to look at Piers' reaction and they all smirked when they saw how their dear friend had blushed—like a schoolboy who has a crush on his teacher.

Parker handed Jill some equipment for her to use in the demonstration and gave her other items as well. While the two instructors were busy preparing, the soldiers were also busy sharing their thoughts with one another.

Ben began his ranting again how they were being sent to their executions and that most of them will probably die in the training room and not even have the chance to experience real action out there. As expected Carl was voicing out how stupid Ben was while Marco just watched his two friends insult each other again. As for Piers, his attention was somewhere else. He may look like he was listening to his friends but the truth was he was actually watching Parker help Valentine prepare.

Piers started thinking that his two instructors were probably good friends way back then based on how they talk and treat each other. Hmmm… the question was how well did they know each other? And for how long? How did they even meet? Piers shook his head to rid it of all the questions that were flooding his mind.

He could only watch from afar how Parker was now trying to help Jill put on her headset while Jill was trying to gather her short hair up in a pony tail—she seemed unsuccessful, her hair was still too short to tie everything up. Piers noticed that Jill looked frustrated because she can't seem to fix her hair properly. In the end, her hair looked a mess but nonetheless Piers still thought that she looked beautiful. Once done, Parker lightly patted Jill's back giving her the signal that she's ready to go. Valentine then made her way down to the pit through a secured entrance.

As Jill was making her way to the center of the pit, Parker allowed the soldiers to get a better view of the pit by letting them stand behind the glass barriers.

"Ready Jill?" inquired Parker through his headset, looking at the woman at the center of the pit.

"Let me check with my boys up on the balconies first," uttered Jill looking up at the armed B.S.A.A. soldiers. "You all ready up there boys?"

"Roger, snipers are ready Ms. Valentine," came an answer through the communication line.

"Then I guess it's show time, Parker."

The loud sound of the alarm started echoing through the room while red flashes of light filled the venue. Then the lights started to switch off one by one. The trainees were startled and some were trying their best not to panic while Jill Valentine just stood there with her drawn weapon at the middle of the pit waiting for the metal doors to open and release god knows what.

After several seconds the alarm stopped and the red flashing lights were gone. The only lights that were switched on were the ones focused on the pit and everything else in the room was pitch black.

Silence.

Dead silence.

Then, the electronic door suddenly opened releasing some white smoke in the process. Afterwards, a distressed moan was heard and a sloppy and eerie sound like something was being dragged was heard. A step, then another step was made by something coming out from the electronic door and into the pit.

It was an infected— a zombie. It was dragging one of its legs and it walked slowly and mindlessly in the pit.

The trainees watched in silence as the infected mindlessly made its way closer to Valentine. Some of the trainees thought that this was probably too easy as an exercise.

Then, all of a sudden the infected stopped when it saw the living being. It just stood there motionless for several seconds then, without warning it moaned loudly and ran towards Valentine.

Jill just stood there while the creature quickly made its way to her.

The trainees badly wanted to shout at her to shoot it already and even the snipers were already prepared to shoot it down.

As the infected got really close to Valentine it leaped towards her and even before it had the chance to maul her, a gunshot echoed throughout the room.

Jill had shot it dead in its head—a perfect headshot.

The zombie's head was gone and it collapsed on the floor.

Afterwards, several moans were heard and a horde of zombies ran out of the metal door towards Jill. The B.S.A.A. agent started moving and immediately shot the incoming zombies on their legs to stop them then performed a roundhouse kick that sent the creatures flying away, killing them instantly. Subsequently, another large group of zombies were coming out and were quickly making its way to Jill when a mechanical hiss was heard. The other electronic door was opened and out came a kennel of Cerberus. The zombie dogs were running fast towards Jill, so, she turned quickly and ran back towards the incoming horde of zombies. The zombies tried attacking her but she was able to dodge and ran passed them. When she was at a distance, she fired some shots at the creatures buying her some time until she unpinned a grenade and threw it at the zombies and the dogs that were chasing after her. The explosion caused massive damage which instantly killed the zombies and the kennel of zombie dogs. Jill then approached a crawling zombie whose missing its lower half of the body and crashed its head with her boots.

Just when the trainees thought that it was over, a reptilian creature with huge razor claws came running out the metallic doors and leaped towards Jill at a fast rate. The Hunter swung its sharp large claws at Jill but she was able to dodge it and roll away safely. Then, two more Hunters came out and dashed towards Jill as well. This time, Jill changed her Handgun to a Sub-Machine Gun and started shooting at the creatures' faces and underbellies which caused the hunters to collapse dead on the floor. The other Hunter however, was able to sneak behind Jill and swung its claws at her. Jill barely dodged the attack. She fell on the ground and dropped her gun near the creature in the process. Everyone became nervous for her. Jill then quickly drew her knife and threw it at the creature's eye—Bull's eye. The fearless creature writhed in pain and Jill saw this as an opportunity. She drew her hand gun and barraged the hunter's belly with bullets until it bled and died. Everyone was relieved but, things were not yet over because a group of pincers and oozes came out of the metal doors and started running after Jill. Valentine quickly stood up and retrieved her knife and Sub-Machine Gun. She then started running around the pit gathering the creatures in the process. Afterwards, she started shooting at their legs and arms then performed melee attacks to kill them. This continued for sometime however, the creatures just kept coming and Jill started getting tired. If this continued she won't have enough ammo and strength to deal with the rest of the creatures. Then, she saw something different from the group. There was a large lump of flesh with residual arms and legs running around with the group. She recognized that monster and knew how that can help her to her advantage. It was a Chunk. Jill then started shooting at the Chunk and the more damage it took the bigger it became until finally it stopped moving for a second then exploded. The large explosion killed and knocked down the rest of the oozes and pincers. Fortunately, Jill was not caught in the explosion. She then approached the creatures that were still moving and finished them off one by one by either crushing their heads with her boots or stabbing them with her combat knife. When everything was done, Valentine wiped her combat knife on her pants and placed it back in its sheath.

The metallic doors closed. The lights switched on. The demonstration was over.

"Good work Jill!" praised Parker through the communication line.

"That's it? No black tentacle beings or tyrants?" joked the tired agent, making her way out of the pit.

"Come on Valentine, leave some for the little boys eh?" answered Parker, opening the secured door and letting Valentine in.

Once Valentine entered, the soldiers started clapping and cheering for her.

"Come on guys," pleaded the agent, "for sure you can do the same thing down there once it is your group's turn."

"Okay, so go back to your places everyone because I will be announcing the group assignments for this exercise," declared Parker while looking at his list.

While the trainees went back to their seats, they couldn't seem to stop talking about what they just saw in the pit and how Valentine single-handedly killed all those creatures.

"Valentine is sooo awesome!" commended Ben as he sat down with his friends. "I can't believe such a chick can handle all those monsters."

"And she did it all by herself, without the help or support of anyone," Marco pointed out.

"Not to mention, she looked so hot and sexy while doing it," added Carl while Ben and Marco nodded in agreement.

"I'm sorry Piers, our dear friend, but we're all jumping in the Jill Valentine wagon!" declared Carl, placing his arm around Piers' shoulder. Piers could only let out a heavy sigh as his response.

While Parker announced the groupings, Valentine untied her hair then returned her weapons and leaned on the glass barrier to rest. Jill noticed that several men wearing white protective clothes were down in the pit cleaning the carnage that she had just left. She then started wondering how many of those creatures were still hidden away—locked up in cages until they were to be used and disposed of during the trainings. The idea seemed immoral especially for the case of the zombies who were once human beings but, this was the best way to prepare the soldiers with what they will be dealing with out there. The more familiarized the soldiers were to such creatures the lesser they will fear them. Well, that was the idea. However, for Jill, no matter how familiar she was with the different kinds of creatures and evil out there, there was just one thing that she feared the most…

"Jill!" called Parker.

Valentine's attention then switched to the man who called out her name. "Yes?"

"Would you like to give some tips or reminders first before the boys go down in the pit?" asked the male agent.

Jill walked towards the trainees. "Well, just remember the following and you'll be fine: first, be aware of your surroundings, use it to your advantage and always make sure to have an exit point. Second, shoot the creatures at their weak points, not only will this save time and ammo, it will definitely save your life. Third, use your items wisely, if you can kill something without depleting a lot of ammo then do it—use your combat knife, do melee attacks or use something else to inflict damage. And most importantly don't panic…"

"Parker? addressed the female agent, waiting for the man to say something.

"Okay, so the first group that will go down to the pit will be the green team, followed by the red team, then the yellow team, followed by orange team, then the purple team, and last will be the blue team. Please remember that you and your team's performances will be graded and points will be deducted whenever the snipers save your asses. Then at the end, we'll be announcing which team performed the best. If you have no questions… then, let's begin!" declared the male B.S.A.A. agent, handing a copy of the list of trainees to Valentine.

The training exercise lasted for several hours. Everyone was tired and hungry by the time they were finished. Some of the trainees were resting on their seats while the others were already lying down on the floor in exhaustion. Several of the trainees finished the exercise unharmed while there were some who sustained some minor injuries.

"Okay boys, we're done tallying your scores," announced Valentine, causing the tired trainees to sit properly and go back to their seats. "To tell you the truth, despite some minor setbacks, everybody actually performed better than what we had expected. So, congratulations everyone."

The soldiers clapped and cheered upon hearing the good news.

"However, there is still plenty of room for improvement and hopefully next time, there won't be any more injuries and help from the snipers. Okay?" Valentine then handed the evaluation sheets to Parker.

"As for the group that performed the best, we actually have a tie between two groups," informed Parker, causing the trainees to react and talk among themselves. "Both groups were able to eliminate almost all of the targets, however, both groups also received deductions because of the injuries sustained by their members and also because the snipers took down some of their targets. So, congratulations to the red and blue team!"

Piers' teammates and friends along with the other team cheered and rejoiced while the others applauded them.

"Wait, wait, I'm not yet done," informed the male instructor. "I will be posting the group evaluation results in the bulletin board near your sleeping quarters so don't forget to check it out and if ever you have questions or other concerns regarding your individual performance, just see me in my office. Anyway, going back to what I was saying awhile ago before you all started cheering… now, when we say best group there should only be one. So, tomorrow we will determine which group is the best through another training exercise."

"So get some well deserved rest and we'll see you all tomorrow outside in the main training area," added Valentine.

"You're all dismissed," announced Parker. The trainees then stood up and slowly made their way to the exit.

As the other soldiers dispersed, Piers was waiting for his friends to gather their things and saw that the two instructors were still busy discussing something. When his friends were done they made their way towards the exit where the two instructors were standing near.

"Great work Nivans," commented the male agent when the young soldier and his friends passed in front of him.

"Sir?" uttered Piers, trying to confirm whether what he heard was indeed correct.

"He said great work Nivans," repeated Valentine, causing the young man to shift his attention to her. "You scored the highest in today's training for eliminating the most number of targets, however, please work on your C.Q.C.—it will definitely help you eliminate the B.O.W.s more effectively and save you some ammo… but regardless of that, great work indeed, Mr. Nivans."

Valentine then left the room together with Parker. The young soldier just stood there in his place, speechless as he watched the two trainers walked away.

"Come on _Mr. Nivans_," called Carl mockingly using his best impression of a sultry Valentine voice while fiddling with his friend's collar. "Let's go already and get something to _satisfy_ my hunger for _real meat._"

"Ew, you're a pig Carl," stated Piers, slapping away his friend's hands and walking away.

Carl laughed at Piers' comment and then followed him afterwards.

* * *

The next day, the trainees made their way to the main training area. The training area had structures and vehicles that the soldiers can use at their advantage during the training. It also had plenty of barrels, sacks, and other things that can be used for cover. The area was basically used for practicing military operations and training soldiers to fight in an urban setting.

The trainees were surprised to find their two instructors in the training area wearing tactical outfits and gear. There were also colored bandanas, goggles, masks, and airsoft weapons lined up on the table. Once settled, the trainees saluted at their trainers.

"You are all probably wondering why we will be using this training area today instead of the same venue that we had used yesterday with the B.O.W.s. Well, out in the field, you won't be just dealing with B.O.W.s and the infected, you'll also be dealing with humans—terrorists and mercenaries to be exact. So, for today's exercise, the two teams yesterday that scored the highest will be going head to head to determine once and for all which group is really the best," explained Parker.

"Not only that, but, we are raising the stakes for this exercise because Parker and I will be participating in the exercise as well as the losing team will be buying the beer," informed Valentine, leaning on the table and crossing her arms over her chest.

The soldiers became excited with the announcement—it seemed that everyone became motivated because beer was involved. Also when was the last time these men were able to leave the camp to enjoy and drink beer?

"Also, we had already decided the group that we will be joining. I will be joining the blue team and Valentine will be joining the red team," stated Parker.

"We will also be using goggles, masks, and airsoft guns for this exercise. As for determining the winner of this exercise, you either kill everyone in the opposing group or retrieve the enemy's colored flag in their base. If you satisfy any of those then congratulations, your group is proclaimed the winner," explained the female agent, making her way beside Parker. "So if you don't have any questions… then let's begin."

Both teams started preparing for the exercise. The trainees put on their gear and chose the airsoft guns that they will be using. The members of each group tied a colored bandana on their arms to easily distinguish from which team the soldiers belonged to.

Once done, the two teams made their way to their bases while the rest of the trainees watched in anticipation of the battle that will take place.

Parker Luciani led his team to the East side of the field and briefed his members Carl Alfonso, Ben Airhart, Marco Rose, and Piers Nivans on how they were to proceed in the exercise.

Meanwhile, Jill Valentine led her team to the West area and gave directions to her members Andy Walker, Jeff Rogers, Kenneth Davis, and Keaton Elliot. Despite not having the soldier with the highest score in her group, Valentine was confident that her team will do well.

A loud siren was heard at a distance, signaling for the exercise to begin.

Parker knew that Valentine was not a fan of waiting in the rut and was an expert in infiltrating bases, so he decided that his team will go on the defensive. He took Marco and Ben with him and hid somewhere far from their base to shoot those who will cross their territory. Carl and Piers on the other hand hid somewhere else.

In the other team, Keaton was to stay in the base and defend the flag in case the enemy successfully infiltrated their territory which their team leader mentioned was nearly impossible to happen. Kenneth, Andy, and Jeff on the other hand were with Jill and were making their way to the enemy's territory. She knew that leaving only one person to defend their flag was a risky move, but, Jill believed that the more they press forward in the other base, the greater the chance for them to quickly claim the enemy's flag.

When Valentine and her team were making her way to the other base, she stopped and signaled her members that the other team was near. They were then surprised when someone started shooting at them. Luckily they were able to disperse immediately and avoided getting shot. Kenneth started shooting at the enemy to cover Andy and Jeff until they can hide. Jill on the other hand ran behind a car to take cover from the shooter. When the shooting stopped, the red team then heard someone walking towards them. It was Ben from the other team. It seemed that he was checking if he was able to shoot someone but, even before he got near the place where Kenneth was hiding, Andy quickly got up and shot Ben—he was out of the game. When Kenneth saw that the enemy was on the ground, he went out of hiding and made his way to his teammates. Then suddenly a barrage of shots was fired and hit Kenneth's body—he too was out of the game.

Valentine signaled his two comrades to go around the other building and pursue the enemy. The shooter seemed to be hiding somewhere there. She then sneaked stealthily in the opposite side and disappeared in sight behind the sandbags and barrels. In the meantime, Andy and Jeff were making their way to the area pointed out by their leader. After a short trek, the two were able to reach the place where Kenneth's shooter was probably hiding. It was a structure with a dilapidated wooden door and some windows. Jeff tried to get a visual of the enemy through a crack on the door and when he saw someone with the blue bandana crouching inside, he signaled Andy and he nodded in confirmation. On three, both men busted through the door and quickly shot the enemy. The unsuspecting Marco was out of the game but, even before the two were able to celebrate their kill, they were startled when someone busted a closed window and started shooting at them. Andy immediately took cover and jumped out of another window. Jeff on the other hand was not so lucky—he was out of the game as well.

While the shootings were going on, Carl took advantage of the opportunity and was making his way to the base of the red team. He was actually supposed to be staying near their base but he figured that his teammates can handle it. His plan was to sneak in the enemy's base and get their flag while everybody was shooting at one another and be the hero. When he reached the base of the enemy, he found no one in sight. He carefully entered and climbed the structure and when he saw the red flag, a large smirk appeared on his face. He surveyed the room and found no one in sight and so, he ran towards the enemy flag. He was about to reach it when all of a sudden, the window behind the flag burst open and shots were fired at the intruder. The ambitious Carl was out of the game. Keaton entered the busted window and made his way out of the structure.

Andy continued running as Parker continued chasing after him. The male agent fired several shots but failed to bring down the running man. Andy finally lost Parker when he quickly turned at a corner and hid behind some wooden crates. Parker however, hadn't yet given up on his pursue of the enemy and was still looking for Andy. The male agent then started turning over boxes and steel barrels near where the young man was hiding. Andy started becoming nervous because sooner or later Parker will discover his hiding place and he will be taken out of the exercise. Parker stood near the wooden crates and before he was able to check it, he saw someone hiding at the corner of a structure in the distance. He drew back silently and decided to surprise the hiding enemy by going around the structure.

When Parker reached the opposite corner of the structure where he saw someone hiding, he quickly drew his weapon and started shooting at the back of his target while he was moving towards it. Once he got close to his target, he then realized that it was just a decoy wearing someone's uniform and gear. He quickly turned around and was met with the barrel of Valentine's gun.

"I can't believe you used your own uniform and gear to fool me," remarked Parker, holding his arms up in surrender.

"Tactics Parker," answered Valentine who was now just wearing her fitted beige undershirt.

Jill was about to pull the trigger when Parker quickly stepped out of the way and knocked her gun away. Jill quickly recovered and threw some punches at Parker and elbowed him in the face causing him to stagger. Jill then delivered a high kick knocking the man on the ground.

"Jesus, Jill did you have to be so rough?" uttered Parker, groaning on the ground.

Jill picked up her gun and pointed it at his friend. "Sorry Parker." Then, a gun shot was fired—Parker was out of the exercise.

"Well that was cold," stated Andy, making his way to his team leader.

"Come on, I just saved your ass awhile ago and this is what you say to me," teased Valentine.

"Captain!"

Valentine and Andy looked at Keaton who was running towards them.

"Keaton, what are you doing here?" inquired Jill.

"Someone infiltrated our base and tried to get our flag, but, don't worry because I was able to shoot him. I came here because I figured you probably need my help or something"

"Okay, so let's go and get their flag," declared Jill.

The three remaining members of the red team carefully trekked and went around the surrounding structures to locate the enemy flag. After several minutes they were able to spot it.

"There it is," proclaimed Andy excitedly, running towards the enemy flag. Keaton followed as well.

"Wait, something is not right. Why would they place their flag in an open area? Unless…" Jill then realized something, "No!"

A sharp sound was then heard and Andy fell to the ground. He was out of the exercise. Keaton quickly dashed back to avoid being seen by the shooter.

"Shit, they have a sniper?" stated Keaton, breathing heavily.

"Seems like it," answered Valentine, looking around the surrounding structures.

"So what are we going to do?"

After the gunshots stopped Piers knew that it will only be a matter of time when someone from the other group would come dashing towards the flag that he relocated during the beginning of the exercise. An open space is the best place for it because he can easily spot anyone trying to get to it and shoot them before they were able to do so. Not to mention he was actually well hidden in one of the structures. He was able to take down one of the enemies, now where were the rest?

Piers' attention was then caught by someone in the open space. He saw that there was another enemy soldier down there but, it seemed that the man was not going for the flag. It looked like the man was actually trying to get someone's attention. So there was another enemy, but, where?

Piers used his scope to look at where the man was signaling at. He looked at the structures and then he saw something—a reflection of a sniper scope. So the enemy was going to snipe him and he can't let that happen. Without wasting time, Piers shot at the enemy sniper—it looked like someone was out of the exercise. Now, to finish the job, Piers directed his scope to the man in the open area and saw that he was now running towards the flag. Piers was ready to shoot the running man when the door suddenly burst open and in came Valentine. The startled soldier quickly directed his rifle towards the woman to shoot her but Valentine quickly dashed towards the man and kicked his sniper rifle. Jill fired numerous shots but missed Piers because the young man quickly ran away and retrieve his weapon. Piers tried raising his gun to shoot at Jill but was met with a roundhouse kick knocking his gun away again and causing him to fall on the ground. Jill pointed her gun at the young soldier and was about to pull the trigger when Piers suddenly knocked her down with a quick foot sweep causing her to lose her balance and her firearm. Piers quickly picked up Jill's weapon and pointed it at the vulnerable woman on the ground.

"Is that all you got?" taunted Piers, smiling at Valentine.

"Boy, you haven't seen anything yet," replied Jill then swiftly grabbed Piers' hands which caused the gun to fire a shot on the ground. She then used her elbow to hit Piers on the face sending him staggering. Jill suddenly stood up and delivered a Flip Kick that sent the young soldier flying outside the structure and onto a veranda.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Parker, making his way to the rest of the _dead_ trainees who were gathered in the open area.

"Valentine is beating the shit out of Nivans!" informed Carl, pointing out where the two were.

Jill dashed to the veranda and was greeted with a quick elbow thrust by the recovered soldier. Jill blocked the move with her arms then grabbed the young man's arm, twisted it then delivered an elbow strike on Piers' chest. The man staggered in his place but failed to recover when Jill immediately followed her attack with a back flip move while still holding Piers' arm, using the momentum to flip the soldier over and knock him down on the floor. Without wasting anytime, Valentine quickly mounted on Piers' torso and pinned his hands down so that he won't be able to move anymore—and he didn't.

Piers didn't struggle anymore. Was it because he was tired? Or was it because Valentine was straddling him? The young soldier submitted to his enemy and laid there defenseless, watching his superior breathe heavily while she was looking at him. She was very close to him, in fact too close—he could smell her intoxicating scent and feel her warm voluptuous body pressing against him. If it continued, Piers wouldn't know how else his body would react to her.

"I guess this is your surrender?" asked Valentine, smiling at the pinned man.

Piers just looked at his superior and let a small smirk fall onto his lips, "Yeah, I guess so."

"Hey! Are you both still alive up there?" shouted Parker who grew worried when the ruckus stopped awhile ago.

Jill let go of Piers' hands and stood up.

"Yup, still alive!" stated Jill, making her way to the ledge. She then saw Keaton waving the enemy flag. He got it while Valentine dealt with the sniper—all according to their plan.

"Where's the boy? Don't tell me you killed him?" inquired Parker, laughing afterwards.

"No—Just half dead."

Jill turned her head look at the young soldier. It seemed that he already managed to sit up straight nevertheless, she decided to help him up. While Jill was making her way to Piers, she felt a sharp pain in her chest and had difficulty breathing. She clutched her chest in pain.

"Captain, are you alright?" asked the concerned soldier. His plea fell on deaf ears—it seemed that the woman can't hear him.

Jill started trembling and everything around her began spinning around.

"Captain!" called Piers, making his way to Valentine.

Jill started getting very lightheaded and then blacked out into the hands of the young soldier.

"Captain!"

* * *

Jill Valentine slowly and weakly opened her blue eyes just to be blinded by the bright light that shone on top of her. She tried shielding her eyes with her hands but failed when she realized that her hands were bound to the where she lay. She tried freeing herself only to realize that even her feet and body were bound and strapped as well. Panic and confusion entered her. She looked around to find something that can help her remove the leather straps that bound her but found nothing useful. All she saw were medical equipment, computers and some documents piled on a nearby table. Where the hell was she? And why was she bound on the operating table? Her thoughts where then broken when she heard a cold voice inside the room.

"You're finally awake, dear heart…" A pair of red eyes then glowed in the dark.

Jill Valentine quickly sat up from the bed in cold sweat. She was breathing heavily and quite dazed. She looked at her surroundings and saw cabinets full of bottled medicines and a couple of lined-up beds—she was in the infirmary. She was then startled when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You're finally awake, Jill"

"Rebecca? W-what happened?" asked the confused female, using a hand to wipe the sweat on her forehead and fix her disheveled hair.

The young doctor sat on Jill's bed. "You lost consciousness after the training."

"…Well, I was probably just tired or didn't get enough rest the day before that's why that happened," reasoned Valentine, trying to convince her friend that it was not something she should worry about.

"No Jill," disagreed Rebecca, shaking her head slowly while looking at her friend intently. "You were out for a day, it means that you've pushed yourself to your limits and your body could not handle such things anymore."

Jill was speechless. She didn't know how to respond or how to react to what her friend had just said. Was it because she knew that her friend was right?

Dr. Chambers sighed and stood up from the bed. "I'm sorry Jill but I can't allow you to join the trainings anymore."

"What?" questioned the agent. "Y-you can't do that!"

"I'm sorry but this is for your own good," stated Rebecca sadly, turning and walking away from her friend. But even before the doctor got far, Jill grabbed her wrist.

"Please Rebecca, don't do this," pleaded Valentine, holding onto her friend as if her life depended on it. "It's already bad enough that I don't get to do things that I used to do in the past, please don't take this even away…"

Rebecca looked at her friend sadly and placed her hand over Jill's.

"You know that I've already made a lot of considerations for you. I let you stay in the B.S.A.A. headquarters rather than in the hospital or in some lab while you recuperate. Also, I let you color your hair back to brown even though it's important for me to see whether there will be some physical changes after we flushed the P30 and other chemicals out of your system and I worked my ass off to convince the B.S.A.A. officials to give you clearance and let you participate in the training. So, if something bad happens to you it will all be my fault."

Rebecca went closer to her friend. "As your doctor and friend, I'm just worried about you. I want you to fully recover as soon as possible so you can go out there and kick some B.O.W.'s ass."

Both women giggled at the statement.

"So, if I give you another chance promise me that you would take care of yourself and not push yourself to your limits,"

"Yes, I promise Rebecca," answered Jill with a smile back on her lips.

"Good." The doctor let go of Jill's hand. "Anyway, I still have to attend to some other matters so, I'll leave you here to rest and I'll check up on you later." Rebecca was making her way to the door when Jill spoke.

"Rebecca…"

The young doctor turned around and looked at her friend, waiting for her to say something.

"Please don't tell Chris about what happened." Rebecca saw the concern and sincerity in Jill's eyes. They both knew that Chris will be extremely worried if he found out what happened to her. Rebecca also knew that making Chris worry was the last thing that Jill Valentine wanted to do to him.

"Don't worry, I won't tell Chris about it," assured the doctor, turning back and making her way to the door.

"Also, before I forget," stated Rebecca, turning around and looking at her friend. "Your puppy is extremely worried about you."

"Puppy?" repeated the confused B.S.A.A. agent, tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah, your puppy actually came back here several times just to check on you," informed the doctor displaying a playful grin on her face. Jill just looked at her friend with her confused big blue eyes.

"In fact, he is actually waiting outside."

* * *

Author's Notes:

Sorry for the very late update. I was stuck with plenty of real-world things to do. Anyway, I'm still going to continue this story, so, just be patient. I actually have chapter 3 planned out already and I'm very excited about it.


	3. Punishments and Compensations

_**September 2004**_

_A woman with wavy chestnut colored hair was making her way through the crowded school corridors. Following the woman was a tall boy carrying his backpack on one shoulder while a hand was holding the strap. The boy had adhesive bandages on his face and knuckles. The students watched and started whispering to one another as the boy walked along the corridors. The boy was aware of how the students were looking at him and what they were probably whispering about but, he didn't care what people thought about him and what he did. He walked with his chin up with a smug look on his face._

_The boy continued trailing behind the woman until they were out of the school building and in the parking lot. The two made their way towards a black Mercedes-Benz SUV parked at the middle of the lot. The woman got in the car followed by the boy who got in the passenger side. The two didn't say anything and just sat there in silence—probably contemplating on what to say or how to react about the situation._

_The woman was the first to break the silence._

"_This is the third time that I was called to the principal's office ever since school started," began the woman, looking at the keys of the car in her hand. The boy didn't say anything and just looked outside the window._

_The woman then turned to the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder. "What's going on? It isn't like you to be starting fights and beating people up? What's the problem, Piers?"_

_The boy looked at the woman briefly and then diverted his attention back to the window, crossing his arms on his chest in the process. The smug look was still present on his face._

"_It's not my goddamn fault! They provoked me so I just reacted," answered the boy arrogantly._

"_By beating the hell up of those students?" retorted the woman._

_The boy didn't answer._

_The woman leaned back frustrated on her seat. She knew that she wouldn't be able to get any response from the boy anymore._

"_You know that if this gets on your permanent record you might not get in the military."_

_The boy turned his head to the woman upon hearing what she had just said. The consequences of his actions were finally sinking in._

"_You're lucky that the principal was kind enough to give you one last chance," informed the woman, looking at the boy with her stern brown eyes. "But, if you ever get into a fight again, you better start looking for another career and explain to your father why you won't be able to join the military like him and your brothers."_

_The woman looked at the boy with her worried yet concerned eyes._

"_So promise me Piers that you won't get into any kind of trouble starting from now on," pleaded the woman._

_The boy looked at the woman and nodded slowly. "I promise, Mom."_

_Upon hearing her son's answer a smile came back to her face. "Good."_

_The woman then started the car's engine. _

"_But, you're still grounded for a month," declared Piers' mother then drove off._

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

**~ Punishments and Compensations ~**

**September 2010**

A young soldier was sitting on one of the chairs placed outside the infirmary. This was probably his seventh or eighth time of coming back there to check up on someone. The only problem was, whenever he came there the nurses wouldn't let him inside the infirmary and the doctor in charge wouldn't tell him anything and instead just told him to go back to his sleeping quarters to rest. Sleep however, evaded him since he was concerned about the patient in the infirmary and not getting any news about the patient's condition was driving him mad. So, the soldier decided that his trip now to the infirmary will be different and that he will be adamant to get any news about the patient.

The soldier's thoughts were then broken when the door of the infirmary opened and out came a female wearing a white lab coat over her clothes—it was the tyrant doctor.

"Doctor Chambers," called the young man, standing up from the chair and walking up to the woman.

"Mr. Nivans, you're here _again_…" commented the woman, placing her hands inside the pockets of her lab coat.

"Yes, I'm back and I _won't_ be going anywhere this time until you give me any information on how Ms. Valentine is doing!"

The doctor just looked at how serious and demanding the young soldier was in front of her. Rebecca was starting to become annoyed of him—if he wasn't cute or good-looking or whatsoever she would have had punched him already or something.

"Well, you won't be staying here for long because she already woke up awhile ago and she's fine. There's nothing to be worried about," informed the doctor. "_Okaaaay_, you may go."

"Wait, wait, you said she already woke up?"

"Yes, I _did_," answered the woman, exhibiting a confuse look on her face.

"Then, I want to see her," declared Piers, walking towards the infirmary door. The female doctor however quickly blocked his path.

"Wait! You can't," said Dr. Chambers, spreading her arms to block the soldier while panic was showing on her face.

A confused look then appeared on the young man's features. "But you said that she was already awake."

"Yes, I did but, she needs to rest and she can't have visitors for the meantime," explained Dr. Chambers, smiling awkwardly because of her lame excuse.

The young man looked very disappointed. "Okay, but please tell her that I came by to see how she's doing."

"Don't worry, I'll tell her," answered Dr. Chambers.

The young soldier nodded then walked away.

Rebecca let out a heavy sigh after seeing the man walk away. She thought that he wouldn't leave. She found him annoying and pushy but, in a cute way—he actually reminded her of someone… but, who?

* * *

Three days had already passed after the training exercise incident. It was already the end of the week and Valentine had not joined any training since then—heck, they had not seen the female B.S.A.A. agent ever since. When Piers came back to the infirmary, the nurses told him that she was no longer there and he wasn't able to talk to Dr. Chambers because she was away on business.

Piers was lying on his bed playing some game on his PSP to help him get his mind focused on something else—unfortunately, it was not working. He can't seem to concentrate and kept on dying in his game.

"Are my eyes deceiving me or did I really just beat Piers in a game?" stated Ben in disbelief, standing up from his bed which was located across Piers'.

Carl who was busy using his laptop stood up and approached Ben to look at his gadget and confirm his claim.

"No, it's true, you did beat Piers' ass," proclaimed Carl. "Piers, there must be something really wrong with you for Ben to beat you."

Carl approached Piers' bed and took his game console. "I mean, you are the best in this game out of all of us here and Ben is like the worst. A nine year old girl can play better than him."

"Hey!" protested the offended man.

"No offense intended Ben but, you really really really suck and I'm just trying to make a point here with our friend Piers," explained Carl, looking at his offended buddy.

Piers took his game console from his friend and switched it off. "I'm probably just tired or something."

"Tired? More of distracted I should say," expressed Marco, closing the book that he was reading.

"Distracted? I don't think so…" replied Piers, laughing at his friend's claim.

"Come on man, your frequent trips to the infirmary after training and during breaks? Not to mention, you can't seem to focus on any task," claimed Marco, watching his friends nod in agreement.

"You're thinking about Valentine, right?" proclaimed Carl, raising an eyebrow.

"Wh-what?" denied the soldier in question, shifting his position on his bed. "I was not thinking of her."

Piers' three friends just looked at him in disbelief and waited for him to spill out the truth.

"…Well, I-I just wanted to see if she's doing fine after what happened in the training," explained Piers, rubbing the back part of his neck in embarrassment.

"And what did you find out?" inquired Marco, leaning forward in interest.

"At first they didn't say anything but, Dr. Chambers mentioned that she already woke up but wouldn't let me see her. Then when I came back the next day, she was already gone."

"Oh my god, she died!" blurted Ben, shock evident in his face.

"No, you moron!" countered Carl, throwing Piers' pillow at him. "Why would you assume that she died? If she died then we would know about it and have some funeral arranged for her. You're really an idiot Ben."

"I'm sorry, okay? I probably overreacted," admitted Ben, throwing the pillow back to Piers' bed.

"They probably discharged her because she's fine already," stated Carl, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"But how come we never saw her in the training sessions and even around?" asked Ben.

"Probably doctor's orders," answered Marco.

"Yeah, probably…" uttered Piers, casting his eyes down.

When Carl saw the sad look on his friend's eyes, he tried cheering up the mood.

"Well Piers, I know exactly what you need to cheer you up and get your head back in the game," stated Carl, uncrossing his arms. He then made his way to his bed and pulled out a cardboard box under it.

The other three men watched from a distance and wondered what their friend took out from the box. When Carl was done he walked back to Piers' bed.

"Here, use these," directed Carl, throwing a bunch of dirty magazines on Piers' bed. "Just be careful when you turn the pages, you don't wanna ruin all the sexy ladies inside."

Piers' just looked at the pile of magazines on his bed. He didn't know how to react to it. "Don't worry I'll keep that in mind… anyway, thanks."

The room was then disturbed by a quick knock on the door and someone's head popping in.

"Guys, the result of yesterday's evaluation is posted already!"

Carl, Ben, and Marco quickly ran outside to take a look at the results. Piers on the other hand just stayed in the room. He didn't want to take a look at the evaluation results—he knew that he probably didn't perform well. So, he just gathered the magazines Carl lent him and placed it on his table then wiped his hands on his pants. He then went back to his bed and lay there until sleep claimed him.

* * *

"Last one come on… ahh, finally it's done!" exclaimed Parker in his Italian accent, taking the printed document from the printer and placing it inside a folder with the B.S.A.A. logo on it. "I thought I would never finish these reports on time."

The male agent then gathered the other folders and documents placed on his table and exited his office. Afterwards, he made his way to the elevator and rode it to the first floor.

While walking along the corridor on the first floor, Parker saw someone standing in front of the bulletin board where the results of the training evaluation were posted. The young man traced the list with his index finger and then dropped it upon seeing the results. The young man leaned his head on the bulletin board in disappointment.

Upon seeing the man's reaction, the B.S.A.A. agent walked towards him. "Don't be too hard on yourself, Nivans."

The young man immediately removed his head on the board and looked at the man who spoke.

"Sir," uttered Piers, looking at his superior. "I'm sorry I didn't notice that you were there."

"That's ok," stated the agent. "…I guess you have seen the result of the evaluation."

The young soldier nodded slowly, his eyes crestfallen.

"Well, honestly I can say that it was not your best performance and… you seemed to be distracted with something," admitted the male agent, looking at the soldier in front of him.

There was that word again, _distracted_. It seemed to always pop out when people talk to him about his problem.

Piers didn't say anything this time—he was probably afraid or even embarrassed to open up with his problem to his superior.

"It's not your fault you know," began Parker, looking at the soldier seriously, "what happened to Valentine."

Piers immediately looked up his superior upon hearing what he had just said.

"She's still recovering from her last mission so, it's normal that she's still a little bit _fragile_," informed the male agent. "But don't tell her that because she'll beat the shit out of you."

Parker laughed at his comment, remembering what happened during the training exercise. Piers seemed to have smiled a little bit. He probably also remembered how the woman beat his ass.

"So, don't worry, for sure you'll see her again," declared Parker, hitting him once on his right arm with a hand.

"Anyway," started the male agent, changing the topic.

"Remember the bet during the training? Well, we will still push through with it just to be fair to the other team and besides, I think it has been awhile since you boys had some fun," declared Parker, sounding ecstatic about it.

"So, we'll meet up at 8 in front of the main lobby before heading to the bar," informed the agent before walking away.

But even before the agent got far he turned around, "By the way Piers, make sure you bring plenty of cash… because you'll be buying the drinks tonight."

"Wait, what? Why only me?" questioned the soldier, facing his superior.

"Because you caused us to lose."

"What? But you were our team leader—it's your responsibility and besides I was the one who got beaten up pretty badly," explained Piers, displaying a concerned look in his face.

Parker laughed loudly. "Come on, I'm just messing with you Nivans. Don't worry, everyone will pitch in."

Piers sighed in relief upon hearing his superior but, it sure did make him smile.

The Italian man then turned around and walked away feeling satisfied that he was able to put a smile back to the young man's face.

* * *

A black Ford and red Dodge Ram pickup trucks parked in front of Jack's Bar. This was the place that the soldiers agreed to go to for their beer. Aside from being a popular hangout place for people, it was also near the B.S.A.A. training camp.

A bunch of young soldiers with the exception of one came out of the two vehicles and made their way inside Jack's Bar. The soldiers were very excited to be able to go out of the training camp and just have fun—drink beer and meet some pretty ladies.

When they got inside, they saw that the place was almost full of people. Some were drinking and eating while there were some who were playing billiards and the rest were flirting and getting friendly with other people.

The soldiers made their way to the tables and made themselves comfortable. They were actually a big group with four members of the red and blue team plus their team leader—it's no wonder they were already getting a lot of attention.

"This place is great!" commended Ben, looking around the place. "The atmosphere is good, the food smells delicious, they have billiards table, and there are plenty of ladies around."

"Don't forget the free beer," interjected Andy, smiling at the members of the blue team.

"Ah, well… not for us," mentioned Marco, leaning on his chair and crossing his arms.

"Captain Luciani shouldn't you be the one paying for the beer since you're our team leader?" asked Carl, looking at his superior with a questioning look.

"Why should I? I'm not the only one who lost in the bet, plus you should be paying for my beer for ruining my reputation," taunted the male agent, addressing his team members.

"Oh come on sir, I'm just kidding!" answered Carl who was very apologetic to the older man.

The rest of the trainees just laughed at their companions.

"Hey shouldn't someone order the beer already?" proclaimed Keaton.

The blue team members started looking at one another and their team leader, trying to decide who will approach the bar. Before they started pointing out members, someone already volunteered.

"I'll do it," stated Piers, standing up from his chair.

The young soldier made his way to the bar—stealing the attention of the ladies he had passed by. Even though the young soldier was just wearing a fitted white t-shirt, dark jeans and black sneakers, he looked very handsome—no wonder the ladies just can't stop looking at him.

When he arrived at the main bar, he gave his order to the bartender and once he got the drinks, he quickly returned back to their table to avoid the numerous introductions and invitations he got from the ladies in the bar who were interested in him. He then somehow regretted volunteering to get the drinks because he had to decline and make excuses to every woman that came up to him. But what can he do? He was not even interested in them.

After the drinks came the food started coming to their table as well. The trainees and their instructor were having fun talking with one another and just enjoying their day out of the camp.

"God this is so much fun!" proclaimed Ben, wiping the tears that formed at the corner of his eyes after laughing so hard with their team captain's story.

"I just hope that Captain Valentine was here," uttered Keaton, looking at his fellow soldiers and Captain Luciani.

"Yeah... but, sadly she isn't," answered Kenneth, putting his beer bottle down on the table after taking a drink from it.

"Are you sure about that?" stated Parker, tilting his beer bottle towards the direction of the bar's entrance.

The trainees all looked at the direction where their male captain was pointing at and when they saw who their captain was pointing out, everybody had a smile on their face especially one in particular.

"Captain!" greeted the high-spirited trainees, standing up from their seats and saluting at the woman wearing a red plaid shirt with a white shirt underneath and jeans who was walking towards their table.

"Captain?" repeated the woman, looking to her left and right. "I don't see any captain here. All I know is that I'm just a civilian who wanted to drink some _**free**_ beer!"

The trainees applauded and howled at the woman's response. The soldiers then offered their newly arrived guest a chair then they returned to their respective seats.

"You're late, Valentine," proclaimed Parker, handing Jill a cold bottle of beer which the female gladly accepted.

"I'm sorry but, I have to ask for permission first," replied the female agent, settling on her chair.

"So what did they say?" inquired the male agent.

Jill was about to put the beer to her lips when someone immediately grabbed it from her hand—it was Doctor Chambers.

"No beer for you Jill."

Valentine sighed and Parker did not press his friend for the answer anymore—he already knew.

"I'll go to the bar and get you something else," stated Rebecca. The female doctor then made her way to the main bar.

Jill watched her friend walk away and when the doctor disappeared in the crowd, she turned to the trainees. "Guys, do me a favor and make sure my dear friend Dr. Chambers has lots of fun tonight—just keep the beer flowing."

When the good doctor came back, she handed Jill a Diet Coke which the agent reluctantly took.

"So, what did I miss?" asked the doctor, getting a chair and transferring it beside Jill. The nearby trainees moved away and gave her some space.

Everyone at the table smiled at the naïve woman.

"Nothing much," answered Parker, grabbing his bottle of beer and standing up.

"Well since we're all here, I want to make a toast," began Parker, causing everyone at the table to hold their drinks and look at the Italian man. "To the future—_**our**_ future and whatever it holds for us."

Everyone was silent. The male agent's words no matter how simple it was bore a heavy meaning—was he referring to the world's future? Or each and everyone's future? Or both? It was definitely something to think about.

"Cheers," ended Parker, raising his beer bottle.

"Cheers!" everyone exclaimed, raising their bottles vigorously.

The night continued and so did the exchanging of stories, devouring of food and drinking of booze. Everyone was having fun, they were like teenagers living their lives without any apprehensions—it was like there's no tomorrow.

"…and then I was like, that thermometer is not for your mouth—that's for your ass!"

The trainees laughed hard and hit the table with their hands to help them stop laughing at the story—yup, almost everyone was very drunk and so was the lady doctor who was telling the story.

"Hey, no one's using the billiards table," uttered the drunken doctor, standing up and holding onto her chair for support. "I want to play billiards… but, I don't know how."

"We'll teach you!" answered some soldiers in unison, standing from their seats and making their way to the doctor. The soldiers then escorted the female doctor to the billiards table to teach her how to play. Afterwards, some of the trainees also went to other areas of the bar to meet the pretty ladies. The rest of the group just stayed at the table and were still exchanging stories and jokes.

Upon seeing the blissful state of her friend, Valentine excused herself from the table and walked towards the main bar. While the soldiers didn't mind her leaving the table, Piers on the other hand stood up from his chair and followed the female agent.

Valentine took a seat on a vacant bar stool somehow near the bartender's station.

"Vince, I'll have the usual," requested Jill, resting her arms on the bar counter.

"Hey Jill, I haven't seen you in ages," greeted the man behind the bar counter. "So where's your partner?"

"Well, you know… out there… still busy saving the world."

The bartender laughed at the woman's answer. "Anyway, regarding the drink, I'm sorry but Rebecca told me not to give you any alcoholic drinks."

Upon hearing what the bartender had just said, the female groaned in frustration.

"Then I'll have whatever it is that she usually has," intruded Piers, leaning at the bar counter holding his beer bottle.

The bartender looked at the young man then proceeded in making the drink he ordered. Valentine just looked at the young soldier with suspicion.

When the bartender returned, he handed the drink to Piers who then handed it to Valentine. "Just because the bartender cannot give you the drink doesn't mean that I shouldn't."

The female was lost for words and just sat there with her eyebrows raised and lips slightly apart before a genuine smile appeared on her lips. When did this soldier become so smooth and charming?

"Thanks," uttered the female, drinking from her glass afterwards. The bartender just shook his head in dismay and went to tend to the other customers.

"No problem," began Piers, taking a seat beside the woman. "Besides, I'm buying the drinks remember."

Valentine took a good swig at her drink and then placed the empty glass on the bar counter. "Then prepare to go broke, soldier."

The young man smiled at her superior. "Excuse me, can I get another one of her drink."

Upon hearing the man's order, the bartender looked at Jill with a questioning look.

"Don't worry Vince, he's with me," explained Valentine, giving the man a reassuring smile.

The bartender went to his station to prepare the drink. After he was done, he handed it to Piers in which the young man handed to Valentine again.

Jill accepted the drink. "Now, don't spoil me Nivans because I could get used to this," teased Valentine, tucking her hair while she took a sip of her drink. Piers just smiled and took a sip from his bottle of beer as well.

"So how are you? We didn't see you for some time," asked the young man, looking at the woman who was sitting beside him.

Jill placed her glass back down on the counter and faced the young man. "I'm much better, thank you."

"Why, were you worried?" asked Valentine, placing her left arm on the counter and leaning her head on her hand for support. The woman looked at Piers with her big blue eyes enchantingly, waiting for his response.

The question came as a surprise to Piers, he didn't expect that from her—he stumbled for his answer. He thought that if he should tell her the truth, she would probably think that he has a crush on her but, if he should lie, she would probably know that he's lying. Either way, she'll get the answer that she wanted to hear—it's a trap question.

The young man blushed on his seat and placed his beer bottle to his lips to drink. The woman just watched her companion intently still waiting for his answer.

"You do realize that your bottle is empty."

Piers quickly removed the bottle from his lips and looked at it—yup, it was empty. The young man let out a nervous chuckle. He was messing up pretty badly again.

"Vince, can you please get Mr. Nivans here another beer," ordered the female agent. When the bartender got the drink, he placed it in between Jill and Piers. The young soldier extended his right hand to reach the bottle of beer.

"Are you always like that?" interrupted the female agent suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Piers asked, grabbing the bottle of beer.

"Always blushing like a school boy."

The bottle of beer then slipped out of Piers hand and spilled on the counter top and into Jill's plaid shirt which caused her to quickly stand up.

"Shit. I'm sorry!" apologized the young soldier leaping out of his chair and grabbing some napkins from the table to help dry Jill's shirt.

"It's okay, don't worry about it," proclaimed Valentine, unbuttoning her shirt and removing it. Jill now stood there wearing only her fitted white tank top—revealing her toned arms and amply endowed chest.

The young soldier was motionless in his place redder than before and more embarrassed than ever. How could he screw up every moment that he had with this woman? And not just any woman, but Jill Valentine—smart, talented, beautiful and has an undeniably gorgeous body! With what had happened, she was probably thinking that he was a walking disaster. So, before he lost whatever dignity he had left, Piers did what he thought was best.

"I better go." Piers then walked away leaving Valentine who suddenly stopped folding her wet shirt upon seeing the young soldier walk away.

"So you're walking out on me again?" proclaimed Jill, placing a hand on her waist watching the soldier leave. "What happened to the confident man who I met in the orientation?"

Piers stopped in his tracks.

She was right, before he knew who she was he was confidence personified. He could talk to anyone and do anything because he knew that he could—he got the charisma, the skills, the talent, the focus, the determination, and not to mention even the looks. He had everything but, after meeting Valentine, he seemed to had lost it all—but why? What was it with this woman that seemed to have made him weak?

Piers knew that he had to settle this problem of his because if this continued he might as well drop out of the B.S.A.A. He had nothing to lose anyway, so he might as well come clean and get everything off his chest to stop this madness.

The young man turned back and walked back to face Valentine. Immediately the female agent sensed that there was definitely something different with the young soldier this time.

"I don't know what has happened to me but ever since I met you, I seemed to have made a fool out of myself every time we encounter each other and I don't know why!" began Piers, moving closer to Valentine in front of the bar counter and looking at the woman seriously. "There are so many things that I want to tell you but I feel so embarrassed because you're my superior but, I feel that if I don't get _these_ things off my chest, I might start going crazy… To tell you the truth, I still feel like an ass for hitting on you during my first day, and for that I apologize and about your question awhile ago, was I worried? **Yes**, I was very worried about you. I went to visit you in the infirmary for like eight or nine times but they wouldn't let me see you. Then when you woke up you just disappeared—you were not in the training and I didn't see you anywhere! Not to mention I was so worried about you that Ben beat me in a game considering that he sucked pretty bad at that game and worst of all, I failed at the training evaluation because I was _too distracted_ thinking about you to function or behave like a normal human being!"

The young man was out of breath from the things that he had just said to the female agent. While Valentine stood there flabbergasted and utterly speechless with what the young man had revealed—big blue eyes wide opened and lips shaking as if she was trying to find the right words to tell him.

The silence between the two was deafening.

Piers began to worry when the female agent was still silent and didn't show any reaction to what he had just said awhile ago. He then started thinking if he did the right thing or did he just manage to get himself kicked out of the B.S.A.A.?

Piers shifted his weight to his other leg—he was already growing uncomfortable with the woman's continued silence.

"Did you just confess your feelings for me?" Valentine asked, fixing the strap of her white tank top and trying her best not to blush while looking at the man in front of him.

Even before Piers could open his mouth to answer, he was cut off.

"Hey Chris!"

Piers and Jill both looked at the source of the voice—it was the very drunk Doctor Chambers.

"Hey Chris you made it!" shouted the doctor, waving her hand at Piers' direction.

The soldiers who were playing billiards with the doctor were confused with her actions. "Who are you exactly waving at?" asked Keaton, looking at Rebecca strangely.

"I'm waving at my friend Chris, look he made it here!"

The confused soldiers looked at one another. "I think you got it wrong Doctor Chambers, you're waving at Piers, Piers Nivans," explained Andy.

"No, I don't think so, that's Chris!" The soldiers exchanged looks and shrugged their shoulders—it seemed that the woman was too drunk and stubborn to understand anything that the soldiers tried explaining to her.

"Did she just call me Chris?" asked the young soldier to Valentine, eyebrows meeting in confusion.

"She's very drunk so, she probably mistook you for someone else." Jill answered uncomfortably, leaning an arm on the bar counter.

The doctor continued waving at them as the trainees tried holding onto the drunken woman in fear of hurting herself.

"I think I should go to her," proclaimed Piers, looking at his superior and then at the doctor. "She doesn't look like that she'll stop if I don't attend to her."

"Yeah, I think you should." The young man looked at Valentine then nodded and made his way to the billiards table.

When Piers left, the female agent faced the bar counter, grabbed her glass and took a good long swig at her drink. Once done, she then placed the glass on the counter top harder than usual and ran both of her hands through her hair. The female agent was obviously troubled with something. She didn't expect that she was actually the cause of the young soldier's _problems_—she was _his_ distraction. Just thinking about what the young man had said awhile ago caused the woman to blush severely. Valentine shook her head to rid it of all her silly thoughts.

"Here." The woman's train of thoughts was then cut when a glass of her usual drink was placed in front of her. She stared at the glass then at the person who placed it.

"I think you really need this drink after what happened awhile ago," uttered the bartender, winking at Jill.

The female smiled at her friend and sat back down on her chair. "Thanks, Vince." The man smiled back and then walked away to tend to his other patrons.

Jill drank from her glass and turned her head to look at Piers and Rebecca. It looked like Piers was having a hard time explaining to the drunken doctor who he was. This caused the female agent to chuckle. Valentine thought that there's no use in reasoning with an extremely drunk and stubborn person—the young soldier was just wasting his time and effort but, he looked so charming in doing so.

"Is this seat taken?"

Valentine turned to her left, to the person who asked the question. It was a decent-looking man with messy short blonde hair and grey eyes. He was pointing at the stool next to Jill's.

"No, it's not," answered Valentine.

The man sat next to Jill facing her. "Hi! I'm Scott," introduced the man, extending his hand to Jill. Valentine looked at the man's hand and reluctantly extended her own hand to shake it. She was trying to be polite.

"Nice meeting you Scott."

The man noticed that the woman didn't give her name—probably playing hard to get he thought.

"So," began the man, looking at the female agent with hungry eyes. Valentine rolled her eyes and turned her attention to her drink on the bar counter—she knew what's coming because she had heard this line numerous times before. This always seemed to happen whenever she was out (with clearance and escort) and her _partner_ was not around to scare the foolishly brave men interested in her.

"What does a pretty little girl like you doing alone in a bar?"

The man continued eyeing Valentine while waiting for her reply.

"First of all," started Jill, grabbing her glass and facing the man. "I'm _**not**_ a little girl. I'm probably older than you by almost a decade. Second, I'm not alone I'm actually here with my buddies." Valentine tilted her head to the direction of her companions which caused the man to look at the group of men playing billiards and talking to one another in the nearby table.

"And third," the female agent stood up with her drink in her hand. "I'm not interested, Scott."

Jill tried walking away but was stopped when her arm was pulled back by the man which caused her to drop her glass on the floor. Parker stood up from his chair upon seeing what was happening and made his way to the female agent. The trainees took notice of what was happening and stood up as well in case of trouble.

"Come on, where are you going? We're not yet done talking," stated the man, still holding tight on Valentine's arm. Jill was starting to get pissed and was going to handle the situation when someone intervened.

"Hey! The lady is not interested so back off," exclaimed Parker, going in between Jill and the man. Scott however, didn't let go of Jill's arm despite Parker's presence.

"My friends and I don't want to ruin your night man," proclaimed the Italian. "So just let her arm go."

Jill looked at the man who was squeezing her arm tighter and then at Parker who was trying to solve the problem peacefully. Valentine thought that the situation which she found herself in was actually very pathetic because in reality she could just twist Scott's hand easily and deliver a punch to his stomach or probably a knee to his groin but, if such a situation could still be resolved peacefully then there was no need to use violence.

The man was pissed off by the intrusion of the male agent but upon seeing that he was outnumbered by the woman's companions, he decided to let her go.

"Are you okay?" asked Parker as Valentine was making her way behind Parker while she was rubbing her bruised arm.

"I'm fine."

Parker and the rest of the soldiers just stood in their places waiting for the man to walk away.

"This is not yet over," threatened Scott, looking at Parker then at Jill. "Bitch."

"What did you say?!" Parker grabbed the man's shirt. Jill and the rest of the trainees tried to calm the male agent. Their attempts were useless as the two males continued to exchange insults with each other.

To make matters worse, the heated exchange of words got the attention of Scott's companions who all immediately came to his rescue. At the same time, the trainees who were at the billiards table with Doctor Chambers and Piers also rushed to the commotion. The tension between the two groups was already brewing fast and it will only be a matter of time before a fight would soon break.

"Captain!" called Piers, trying to separate the male agent and the other man who were still holding onto each other's shirt. After some more attempts from both groups to separate the two men, they were finally able to do so. Both men were still breathing hard in fury while their companions held onto them.

"We don't want any trouble," stated Piers, looking at the other group while still holding onto Parker. "We're not here looking for a fight, we just want to drink our beer and play billiards and I bet you want the same thing. So let's just forget everything and just enjoy the rest of the night. What do you say?"

Surprisingly, both groups became quiet—Nivans was probably right, everyone just wanted to enjoy the night and not bash one another.

The soldiers let go of their captain while Scott shrugged off his friends' hands that were still holding onto him.

"Whatever," uttered Scott, spitting on the floor and staining Piers' shoe.

_Strike one_

Nivans tried his best to keep calm despite the fact that he wanted to punch the arrogant and unruly man in front of him.

"You _**jarheads**_ shouldn't be hanging out here in the first place," commented Scott, grabbing a beer bottle from the bar counter and drinking from it. "Don't you have some terrorists to catch or something."

_Strike two_

Another nerve was struck. Piers clenched his fists, trying to calm himself upon hearing another insult from the man in front of him. No need to worry, he was still in control.

"Let's go guys," proclaimed the rude man, turning to his companions. "Let's leave _chubby_ here with his bitch and group of pussies."

_Strike Three_

Piers' eyebrows were knitted together in disbelief of what he had just heard—did that man just insult his superiors and his comrades? The spitting thing he can let go and the jarhead term he can just ignore but, once someone insults his captains and his comrades, the glove comes off.

A hand suddenly grabbed the rude man's shoulder, turned him around and even before he could see the person who touched him, a fist came to his view and knocked him out.

Piers had just punched Scott out cold.

As soon as Scott dropped to the ground, the chaos erupted. Scott's friends attacked Piers and the soldiers immediately rushed to defend their buddy and join the brawl.

Pure chaos was everywhere, with people beating the shit of one another, tables, chairs, glasses and other things getting knocked down and getting broken while the bar music continued to play in the background. The people who were not part of the rumble ran to the exit while some took shelter behind the bar including the bartender, Chambers and Valentine. The chaos continued and didn't seem to stop until a gunshot was heard.

Everyone stopped moving when the police burst in the bar.

It took the police several minutes to finish questioning and talking to those who were involved in the brawl and those who had witnessed it. By the time they were finished Scott and his group were handcuffed and were led outside to the police cars.

"Are we going to be arrested as well?" asked Ben, looking at the handcuffed men through the window.

"Since we were involved in the fight as well and seeing how bad this place looks then I have to say, _yes_," replied Marco, wiping the blood on the corner of his lip with his thumb.

The rest of the group just grunted upon hearing their buddy's frank answer. Spending time in jail was obviously not part of their bucket list.

Everyone looked a mess with disheveled clothes, bruised knuckles and pain in different parts of their body but, the one who looked the worst was Nivans—bloody knuckles, busted lip and bruises on his handsome face. Despite the damage he received, he seemed cool about the situation. Nivans was just sitting casually on his chair and was looking at Valentine who was talking to a group of police officers together with Vince. He saw Valentine hand the bartender a card and shook the hands of the police officers. Valentine slowly made her way back to her companions. Everyone's head looked up at the female agent and waited for her to reveal their fate.

"Guys, good news and bad news," stated Valentine, placing her hands on her hips. "The good news is, after talking with some of our _good friends _they decided not to book us cells in their police station." The soldiers sighed in relief while the others cheered upon hearing their captain's statement. "The bad news is, I don't think we will be partying for awhile outside of the base and I have to explain to the bosses why the B.S.A.A. will be paying for the repairs of some bar."

The female agent let out a chuckle and smiled at her men. "I say let's all go _home_."

Everyone stood up and made their way back to their vehicles.

"Rebecca will ride with me since I can drop her at her place on my way home," stated Parker, assisting the tipsy doctor to the passenger side of his red Dodge Ram.

"Don't worry, I'll bring your boys home safely," assured Valentine.

"Thanks, Jill."

Parker walked towards his men and explained to them that they will be riding with Valentine since he won't be going back to the base. The male agent also saw how bad Nivans looked. After a while, Parker returned to Jill after his talk with his men.

"Nivans looks like crap, can you send him to the infirmary once you got back to the base," requested Parker, looking at the beaten up soldier.

"You know that the reason why he looked like that was because he fought for you—he doesn't like it when someone calls his captain _chubby_," joked Valentine, crossing her arms on her chest.

"Ha ha ha very funny Jill," remarked the male agent sarcastically, making his way to his vehicle. "I'll see you on Monday!"

Parker started his vehicle and drove off together with the black Ford pickup truck. Jill walked towards her vehicle with the soldiers trailing her. Valentine made her way to a black Jeep Wrangler Unlimited Rubicon which caused the soldiers to look in awe.

"Why, were you expecting to see a Prius?" commented Valentine upon seeing the reaction of the soldiers. She then entered the vehicle and the men did the same with Nivans sitting in front. The female agent started her vehicle and drove back to the base.

Once they reached the base, Jill parked her vehicle and got off together with the soldiers. The young men made their way back to the base and headed towards their quarters. Valentine escorted them back to make sure that they go straight to their rooms and get some needed shut-eye after what had happened tonight.

"Where do you think you are going Nivans?" asked Valentine, leaning on the wall opposite to Nivans' room door. "You're not going to sleep like that. You might wake up tomorrow looking like Airhart."

Piers looked at the smiling female agent. Valentine then pushed herself away from the wall. "Follow me."

The soldier followed his superior until they reached the infirmary which was surprisingly locked.

"That's strange someone should be here even at this hour." Valentine tried knocking at the door to see if someone was probably still inside but there was no response or whatsoever. Someone was definitely getting a memo tomorrow.

"I'm fine, Captain. I could just return here first thing in the morning," stated Piers, looking at his superior who was facing away from him and was busy fiddling with the locked door.

"No need for that," announced Valentine, turning to the soldier. "I managed to get it open."

Piers looked at the woman suspiciously and he swore he just saw her hide a lock pick or something in her pocket. Regardless of how she managed to open the locked door, he was somehow glad because his face was starting to hurt already. He entered the infirmary and sat down on a chair.

Valentine managed to get the items needed in treating the young man's injuries and placed it on a nearby table. She then handed Nivans an ice pack for him to place on his busted lip while she prepared for treating the injured soldier. When Jill was done, she went in front of Piers but grew uncomfortable when she noticed that she was looking down at the young man because the chair where he was sitting on was too low. When she asked the soldier to stand up, there was no difference, they just switched positions—Nivans was now the one looking down at her and the female agent needed to tilt her head up to tend to the man's injuries.

"This is definitely not working," commented Valentine, chuckling a little bit because of their situation. "Why don't you try sitting on that table."

Piers made his way to the table and sat on it. Valentine then transferred the materials to the same table and when she approached the young man, she found herself facing him eye to eye. It was the perfect position.

"That's better," uttered Jill, smiling at the young man in front of her.

She first tended to the cut on top of Piers' right eyebrow. When she was done cleaning the wound she then placed a single layer of gauze over it before placing an adhesive bandage. Afterwards, she tended to his bloody knuckles. Piers could only watch in silence as his superior treated his injuries. When the female agent held his hand, he felt that her hands were warm and her touch was very gentle. She could probably pass as a nurse or something he thought. After cleaning the wounds on his knuckles, she then started wrapping Piers' hand with bandages. Afterwards, Valentine moved back to check her work. Once satisfied, she moved back closer to the young man to tend to his last injury—his busted lip.

Valentine took the ice pack from Nivans' hand and placed it on the table. She then placed a hand under his chin to tilt his head up so she can clearly see the state of the cut on the man's lip. Piers froze as Valentine came closer to his face and held his chin with her warm hand. The young man closed his eyes as he felt the effect of the woman's touch on him and in fear of suddenly blushing. The female then withdrew her hand after she was done inspecting the cut on his lips. The wound had stopped bleeding because of the ice pack and was now ready to be cleaned. Valentine took a wet cloth and started wiping the man's lip clean.

"Oww," winced Piers, causing the female agent to stop.

"I'm sorry. Don't worry, I'll be gentler." Valentine reached for his lip again, being more careful not to hurt the soldier this time. Awhile ago, the soldier fought bravely and didn't show any sign of pain after being ganged up on but now he was wincing in pain just because she was cleaning the cut on his lip. This thought brought a smile to the female's lips and then, she remembered what had happened between them before the fight erupted—the things he had said, how he confessed his feelings to her and how she was _his_ distraction.

"About what you said in the bar," began Valentine as she continued to clean his lip. "I know that you feel uncomfortable with me because of all the screw ups and the awkward situations that had happened between us during our encounters... but, I don't really mind it at all because I like what we have right now."

Valentine finished cleaning his lip and placed the towel down. "If things had happened differently… we probably wouldn't be here right now."

The female looked at Piers then smiled at him.

That smile, her smile, there was something about it—it was mesmerizing as it was intoxicating.

The female agent took the antiseptic cream and placed some on her index finger. She pressed closer to the young man to finish her task. She once again reached for his lip.

Piers looked at Valentine and his heart beat hastened. She was very close to him. He felt her pressing on his inner thighs as she applied the cream on his lip cut. Her face was so close to him that he could clearly see her beautiful big blue eyes and how her long lashes made it more captivating. He also took noticed of her perfect nose, her cute red cheeks and her luscious pink lips which were slightly apart.

Valentine had definitely bewitched him.

Once the female agent was done applying the cream she withdrew her hand but was stopped when Piers grabbed her wrist gently. Valentine was shocked and looked at the man in front of her confusedly.

"Regarding your question awhile ago in the bar…" the young man uttered, staring at his superior's eyes intensely.

"This is my answer…"

Valentine froze as Piers' lips softly pressed onto hers—soft warm ones onto something sweet, luscious and delectable.

The kiss was over sooner than expected—it was short and chaste. Piers then let her arm go and used his thumb to slowly wipe the cream that was left on the woman's lower lip because of the kiss but before he could withdraw his hand, Valentine grabbed his hand firmly. This made Piers nervous and made his heart stop. He wondered if he had just made her angry and whether she was going to break his arm or worse.

Valentine looked at Piers' eyes with such great intensity as if she was ready to maul him. The young man was indeed preparing for the worse. Valentine then tightly grabbed Piers' front shirt with her other hand and before Piers could even think of anything else Valentine crashed her lips to his.

There was no turning back now…

As soon as Valentine returned Piers' kiss, both of them found themselves hungry for each other's lips and touch. Whether it was because of the alcohol or sheer primal lust, it didn't matter anymore. The kiss went hotter and deeper and their touches became bolder. Valentine had a hand at the back of Piers' neck while her other hand was on his shoulder as she continued to kiss him and then nipped his lower lip. The gesture caused Piers to smile and pull Valentine closer to his body. His hands then fervently roamed around her waist and back while he trailed kisses on her cheek, neck, and chest. Valentine closed her eyes in pleasure and ran her fingers through Piers' hair. She then returned the favor by nibbling and sucking on his ear earlobe causing the young man to let out a soft moan. Hearing Piers' reaction made Valentine grin and doubled her effort even more. Piers grabbed onto her arms and waist as she continued to pleasure him. Valentine then started trailing kisses on Piers' neck and cheek until she once again claimed the young man's lips. Piers kissed her back passionately—savoring the moment and her taste. When they broke the kiss they found themselves staring at each other—both breathing heavily and weak yet, despite these Piers found the woman in front of him even more attractive. Piers reached out his hand and tucked Valentine's hair at the back of her ear.

"…You're breathtaking," uttered Piers, cupping Valentine's face with his hand.

Jill came closer, closed her eyes and planted a kiss on Piers' lips.

_Mom would have been proud._

_**October 2004**_

_A woman with wavy chestnut colored hair was making her way through the empty school corridors. Classes were still on-going and the students were still inside their classrooms. The woman then stopped in front of the school infirmary and breathed in deeply first before opening and entering the room. She was preparing for the worst._

_When she got inside, she saw a tall boy sitting on the treatment table with adhesive bandages on his eyebrow and knuckles. It seemed that the nurse had just finished patching up the boy's injuries. The woman walked across the room and when the boy saw the woman, he looked down to the floor._

"_Someone called me to go here and bring you home," informed the woman, holding the strap of her bag with a hand. "Is there anything that I should know about, Piers?"_

_Piers was silent but, the woman felt that he wanted to say something. It was quite different from the situation a month ago—he was not defensive and he didn't have the air of arrogance with him._

_The woman came closer and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. _

"_Mom," Piers started, looking at the woman in front of him. "I know that I promised that I wouldn't get into trouble again but, I couldn't…"_

"_Couldn't what?" The woman asked._

"_I couldn't just stand there and do nothing while those guys pick on her."_

"_Her?" repeated the woman with a perplexed look on her face._

_Piers nodded slowly and his mother understood everything._

_A smile came on the woman's face and she placed a kissed on top of the boy's head as she embraced him._

"_Come on, I'll buy you ice cream for that cut on your lip."_

_The woman took Piers' backpack on the floor and led the smiling boy out of the room._


End file.
